Love me, Hate me, Just don't let me fall for you
by deedamsel
Summary: She went to Paris to fullfil her dreams.He's a cold hearted man who cares nothing but money. Upon arriving the airport, she's mistaken as his' fiancee. Full summary inside. Haruhi x ?. Pairing will depend on your votes. Please Review.
1. Prologue : Haruhi Fujioka

** Disclaimer**: I love Ouran so much. But too bad, I do not own it.

**Synchyryn says**: Out of my boredom and love for Ouran, I found myself writing this FanFic. I hope you'll enjoy and like it. Please review.

**Summary**: Haruhi Fujioka is an orphaned girl who dreams nothing but to finish her studies. She was sent to Paris to study in a prestige school under the care of a mysterious wealthy man that continuously supports her in terms of financial things. But a great catastrophe fell unto her. Upon arriving at Paris' Exclusive Airport, she was mistaken as the Fiancée of a man she didn't know and probably, she hates; A man with the name of Kyouya Ootori.

* * *

. 

**Prologue**

**  
**

_I don't know if this is the right thing to do, but I don't have any other choice. Okaa-san, Otoo-san, please guide me._

A week and a half after Haruhi's parents died in a car accident, she was found lying on the floor pale and almost lifeless.

She was seen so broken these past few days, because she still cannot accept the fact that her parents are already gone. And now, here she is, inside the hospital ward all by herself.

"uhn..?", she slowly stood up, grasping the nearest dextrose stand for support. Then a nurse approached her and assisted her in sitting down.

"Fujioka-san, the doctor said that you may already go tomorrow in the afternoon, so no need to hurry yourself." The nurse said and was about to leave when Haruhi halted her.

"Excuse me, but, as you may already know, I am already an orphan...and I don't have the capacity to pay the hospital bills ..."

"Actually, you don't have to worry about that anymore, because your bills are already paid..." With that, the nurse went out of the room and continued on with her daily duties.

The following day, Haruhi was already out of the hospital just what the nurse has said.

'I thought…I thought I'm going to be with them again…I failed...' Haruhi clenched her fists and went inside her apartment.

Her small one-room apartment is still the same; Lifeless.

Her phone rung.

Upon answering it, her eyes widened and she ran out of the apartment and opened her mailbox.

There, inside of it, was a small envelope with her name written on it.

She opened it and a note, plane ticket, together with a check fell on the floor.

"I-I'm going to Paris…" Her eyes widen as she murmured these words.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Impossible Dream

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Ouran.

**Synchyryn says **: I want to thank all those who reviewed my previous chapter. I hope you will still continue sending me your reviews. I'm looking forward to those reviews . Please also support my other Ouran FanFic. (**Tales of Ouran High Host Club**). Anyway, enjoy reading this chappie! (gomen, if there will be some typos)

**Summary **: Haruhi Fujioka is an orphaned girl who dreams nothing but to finish her studies. She was sent to Paris to study in a prestige school under the care of a mysterious wealthy man that continuously supports her in terms of financial things. But a great catastrophe fell unto her. Upon arriving at Paris' Exclusive Airport, she was mistaken as the Fiancée of a man she didn't know and probably, she hates; A man with the name of Kyouya Ootori.

* * *

. 

Chapter 1: The** Impossible Dream**

****

.  


**  
**

_Everything that happened to me was just like a dream. They died. I committed suicide, but failed. I got a phone call. I was sent to Paris, The so-called "City of Love"._

_In just an hour, I'll finally be arriving at Paris, hoping to see who my "sponsor" Is and probably, thank him._

Haruhi grabbed her bag on the luggage releasing area and then set off. During her flight, she wasn't able to do anything worthwhile. She just took lots of naps and just read some manga that she brought. She's not a very sociable girl that's why she didn't talk to anyone during her trip (except the stewardess of course). For over a short span of time, she got tired of the company of the other passengers because all they did is to keep babbling about their business and other for-rich-people-only stuffs. Ever since she got in that plane, she kept on cursing those rich people, calling them "rich bastards".

Now that she finally arrived at Paris' exclusive airport, she felt that she's like a street rat, among these luxurious cats. The place is not that crowded which is an advantage for her to roam around the place. She looked across the room and found a perfect place where she could spend some time waiting. She placed her bag on the ground and slowly sits down besides it. It's almost three hours since she arrived here, yet no one came to fetch her.

She's already getting tired of watching people come and go in front of her, so she stood up and take a deep breath.

"How dare you made me wait here for hours?! Even though I'm just a street rat here, you have no right to do these to me, you rich bastards!" she shouted at the top of her lungs which made the other people around her to stop, look and ran away from her in fear. She sighed and moved back up to the wall and slowly slid down on the floor.

As if her call was heard, an announcement came.

"Paging Ms. Fujioka, Haruhi. Paging Ms. Fujioka Haruhi. Please proceed to the information desk now."

"finally…" Haruhi let out a sigh and is about to pick up her things when suddenly…

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" Haruhi shouted.

Someone bumped into her and unfortunately, her purse and both their passports fell.

She bent down and picked up the stuffs that fell.

"Here..." she extended her hand to him, giving him his passport. But she was stunned on what she saw. A guy, wearing a yellow long sleeve jacket with the hood still on his head, stood in front of her. She found herself being drowned by his captivating eyes, and even unaware that the guy already snatched his passport away from her hands and slowly walks away from her.

"Damn, what a perfect gentleman! He didn't even bother to give me a hand in picking up my things." She murmured while fixing her things.

She then picked up her things and proceeds to the information desk. To her surprise, she was greeted by five men, wearing the same outfit. One of them approached her and bowed a little.

"Ms. Haruhi Fujioka?" Haruhi just nodded.

"Sorry for our delay. We're now here to pick you up and send you to your fiancée's mansion..." Haruhi was about to nod but stopped when she heard a word that she's not suppose to hear.

"Eh? Fiancée?" Haruhi moved back a little and dropped her things on the floor.

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"y-you've probably mistaken me for someone else. Excuse me." She bowed a little then picked up her things.

"No, we're not mistaken mademoiselle. We've even bought a picture of you." The man showed a picture of Haruhi.

// _where did they get this// _

Haruhi looked at the picture closely. It is definitely her.

"Yes, that's me, but I am not a fiancée of anyone." She shrugged.

The man snubbed her and looked at his wrist watch. He looked back at her and said, "We're sorry."

At first, Haruhi thought that they're going to let her go now, but it was the opposite of it. Two men came in front of her and grabbed her arms. The other two men grabbed all her stuffs and stormed out of the exclusive airport.

"ch-chotto matte!" Haruhi shouted as she kept kicking and trying to get away from their grip. But it was no use. Her feet are off of the ground and their grip is too tight that she can't even move her fingers.

When they reached the lobby, she was shocked to see a limousine waiting for them. Before she even protests, she's already inside the limousine together with the five men-in-black.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" she murmured to herself.

The trip is getting more tiresome as every second pass. She was about to fall asleep when the limousine suddenly came to a halt. And the door flung open. One of the men-in-black stood there and offered her a hand to help her out. She accepted it and stepped out of the car.

The site before her, took her breath away. There, just in front of her stood a creamy-colored mansion surrounded by bushes and trees as well as several pillars. There's only one word to describe it—paradise. She was soon lead to the mansion's door and was greeted by maids and servants. She felt a little dizzy upon seeing the mansion's inside; the floor was made of pure marble that shines and is super clean; the middle isle was covered with red carpet that runs up above the stairs. Above her is a chandelier made of pure gold that has diamond stones that hang from it; there were about four enormous doors that surround her and all of them were absolutely expensive. Her 'day dreaming' was put into a stop when the butler came in front of her, bowed a little and said, "My lady, you father is on the phone and wishes to speak to you right away."

"Father?" she whispered in confusion. But soon followed the butler to a rather larger room upstairs which she supposes is her bedroom. She picked up the phone; her heart starts to beat wildly.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ah, Fujioka-san. I'm terribly sorry for the sudden turn of events. I had an emergency meeting that's why I wasn't able to welcome you. Your classes will begin in two weeks. All the things that you will need in school are already settled. And about the adoption papers…"

"Adoption papers?" Haruhi cut his sentence.

"Yes, since I've discovered that you're an orphan now, and no one among your relatives is willing to adopt you…'

_//do he really has to say that// _Haruhi said at the back of her mind.

"So I'm already completing the adoption papers. I hope you'll accept me like your real father.

_// this is really a dream…//_

I should be going now. And again, I apologize for the trouble." He was about to put the phone down when Haruhi stopped him from doing so.

"W-wait! Uhm, I just want to confirm something about this fiancée thing..."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to mention that I've already engaged you to Ootori-kun's son. His name is Kyouya Ootori and you're going to meet him in a couple of days due to his very hectic schedule. I hope you understand. And please do enjoy your stay at his mansion, though he will not be able to stay there often. I think that's all. Take care of yourself…toot-toot-toot…" Haruhi gently put the phone down back on its place.

She sighed and walks up to the window and began to think.

It began to rain.

Her mind began to go wild as lots of questions fill her mind.

Until someone caught her eyes.

"That's…" her eyes widen and ran out of the room, grabbed an umbrella from the nearest stand and find her way out of the mansion.

After some time, she finally reached her destination, the garden. And there, just about a meter away from her, stood a man.

_// it's definitely him// _Haruhi thought and slowly approached him.

The man in front of her now is definitely the man she bumped into earlier. But now, he has his jacket's hood down and his raven black hair plays softly with the wind.

_// but why is he here//_

Unaware of what she's doing, she went closer to the man. She tip-toed and tilted her umbrella upward and just above his head, sharing her umbrella with him.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay there…" she said.

The man turned around to face her. She blushed a little upon seeing his face. His skin's complexion is very fair. Flawless. His eyes were still captivating and she found herself being drowned to his eyes.

As for him, he just looked at her and walked away. Haruhi stood there and watch him as his figure walks away until it vanishes.

_// if this really is a dream, then I hope this dream will never come to an end. //_


	3. Chapter 2 : And so they met

**Disclaimer**: Ouran is mine!! (in my dreams..) But in the real world, I don't own Ouran.

**Synchyryn says (part I)** : Moe!!! Another Fast Update! Thanks for all those reviews you've sent! Please keep sending one! **I'm also in need now for an editor/beta, so if you are willing to be one, just send your e-mail through your reviews.**Thanks! I love you all so much! Keep reviewing this fan fiction…and enjoy! (gomen, if there will be some typos)

**Summary** : Haruhi Fujioka is an orphaned girl who dreams nothing but to finish her studies. She was sent to Paris to study in a prestige school under the care of a mysterious wealthy man that continuously supports her in terms of financial things. But a great catastrophe fell unto her. Upon arriving at Paris' Exclusive Airport, she was mistaken as the Fiancée of a man she didn't know and probably, she hates; A man with the name of Kyouya Ootori.

* * *

.

Chapter 2:** And so they met…**

..oOo..

A loud ringing of bell can be heard all over the Ootori mansion again. Since the day of Haruhi's arrival in the mansion took place, Haruhi's lifestyle changed. Every single day that arrives means that a new obstacle awaits her. She's always being watched by someone, even the slightest move that she make is probably even recorded in some notebook or something. And this day is one of the days that she might probably hate in her entire life.

Haruhi groan and rolled over her bed so that she's now lying on her back. She roughly rubbed her eyes in dismay and opened them as she stands up from her bed.

"That stupid bell again…" Haruhi murmured and immediately placed both her palms on the shell of her ears to cover them until the sound of the bell fades away.

Just like what she expected, a knock came from the door.

"My lady, your breakfast is now ready; please proceed to the dining room immediately." Wei, the butler said.

Haruhi sighed and make her bed. Ever since she arrived here, she is treated like a robot. Making her do whatever they want her to do. And they keep on saying that it's the best for her. Which she thinks is the opposite one.

As soon as she's finished on what she's doing, she then proceeds to the dining hall to take her breakfast. Four different kinds of food is set before her; the appetizer, the main course, the side dishes and the dessert. She's still not used in eating these kinds of food yet, out of her hunger, she finishes them all, leaving no trace of the food she just consumed.

After eating, she took her bath in her shower room. She slowly went inside her bathtub and shivers as she slowly slid down under the water. She tilted her head backwards until it touches the wall.

_// what craziness are they going to do to me now// _

These past few days, they made her do crazy stuffs that she doesn't like; especially that piano lesson that almost made her crazy. _// that's the worst class ever... // _She closed her eyes tightly at the thought. She made a lot of mistakes which lead to her, banging the piano keys and walking out of the class.

She sighed and then went out of the bathtub as soon as she finishes. She went back to her room and put on her favorite type of clothes—t-shirt and jeans.

She was soon called by her personal maid and led her to the study room for her new lesson for the day.

Upon entering, she saw a woman with hazel colored hair about in her forties sitting gracefully and smartly on a chair just a few meters away from her. Haruhi then take a sit in front of her, waiting for her instructor to say something. But the woman before her just kept looking and observing her from head to toe, which made Haruhi a little uneasy.

At last, she finally speaks, "our lesson for today is all about manners…"

**..oOo..**

_Somewhere in the mansion…_

A knock came from the door.

"Come in…" a husky voice said and turned his huge arm chair towards the door where the knock came.

"Young master, you called for me?" the butler, Wei, said after bowing in respect.

"Please bring me my fiancée here, now."

"…but sire, she's still having her lessons at the moment, so…"

"Are you opposing my orders?!"

"It's not that, young master, but…"

"Make her come here at once!" His voice roared, making him stand up of his chair and banged his fist on the table.

"Yes…" the butler said in defeat and went out the room.

A whistle came from another man in the room.

"Lower down your temper now, will ya? Your fiancée will not be glad to see you like that…"

"What do you want?" the "young master" said, sitting down on his chair again and turned back to face his comrade.

"I'm here to warn you not to do anything crazy on her. And please, go easy on her."

The "young master" just groaned and looked at the man in front of him with fierce eyes.

"My, my, stop being all too grumpy you know…you're purple eyes makes me shiver."

"You're the one who made me be like this. And besides, you don't have to repeat those words over and over again. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay, I'll be leaving now, if someone sees me here, I'll be doomed. Ja!" The man chuckled and the jumped out of the window.

The "young master" smirked and crossed his left leg over her right left leg and rested his head on his palm.

"I'm just planning to play a little game on her…"

**..oOo..**

_// oh my, this is going to be longer than I expected... // _Haruhi thought as she try her best to listen to what her instructor is saying. Until a knock came.

"Excuse me, but Mademoiselle Haruhi is requested to see the young master now."

Haruhi immediately stand up and walk away from her instructor. It was like "saved by the bell—knock" for her.

**..oOo..**

Upon entering the room where the butler led her, she saw a man, almost the same age as her, right in front of her. His golden yellow hair is dancing with the wind, coming from the open window behind him. His purple eyes were so fierce that made her shiver in fear.

"My lady, I'm proud to present to you, your fiancée, Kyouya Ootori." The butler said then went out and closed the door; which made Haruhi jump a little at the sound of the door, being closed; her heart pounding so hard.

The so-called Kyouya-man rise up from his huge leather arm chair and gracefully make his way to her.

He leaned forward, his face almost an inch away from her. His purple eyes look straight deeply on her hazel ones.

"You're not as great as I thought." He broke their eye contact and just chuckled loudly and continues on walking until he reaches the door.

"Ja!" waves his right hand in the air.

"I'm going now., I just came here to see is you're really worth of my beauty…and if you're really worth being the fiancée of Kyouya Ootori." He turned the door knob. "Oh-and before I forget, the next time you are to face me, wear something more…decent." He went out and slammed the door behind him.

Haruhi gritted her teeth in anger and clench her fist. She turned around to follow him but as she turn the door knob, she find out that it was locked.

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Synchyryn says (part II) : **put her index finger on your lips shh! I know, I know, you're a little confused with Kyouya right? Find out the answer to your questions and stay tuned for the next chapter on Love me, Hate me, Just don't let me fall for you! Suggestions/Comments/Rants/Corrections, they're all welcome here! Just send me a review and let me here your opinions. Ja!

**WANTED**: Editor/ BETA (If you are willing to be one, send your e-mail via your reviews.)

**Answer to innocent shool girl's review**: the prologue happened before Haruhi met Kyouya. And regarding your second question, that's what you have to find out in the next few chapters

**(what is BETA? Anyone?)**

**A little announcement**

There's a little announcement that I wish to make. The next chapter may come in a little bit delay; Due to me, hiring an editor or a BETA. But in any case, I promise to update as soon as I can. So if you are interested in becoming my editor or BETA, please send your e-mail address via your reviews. Thank you all so much!

P.S.

The next chapter will be published sometime after I already decided who will going to be my BETA/editor.


	4. Chapter 3 : Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer** : Everything here is rightfully owned by Bisco Hatori EXCEPT the OCs and the plot.

**Author's Commentary** : kyaaa! Konnichiwa minna! Here's another update from moi! Fufufu, hope you like this chapter. Thank you for all those who reviewed my story! (namely : **Rangerette**,** faei-sama**, **innocent school girl**, **Lauren Lachrymose**, **ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybe**...,**al2010**, **Maiden-Chan** and **bullterrierlove**) Please keep reviewing! I love you all!!! Kyaaa!

**Summary** : Haruhi Fujioka is an orphaned girl who dreams nothing but to finish her studies. She was sent to Paris to study in a prestige school under the care of a mysterious wealthy man that continuously supports her in terms of financial things. But a great catastrophe fell unto her. Upon arriving at Paris' Exclusive Airport, she was mistaken as the Fiancée of a man she didn't know and probably, she hates; A man with the name of Kyouya Ootori.

* * *

**  
Chapter 4 : Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

. 

_He leaned forward, his face almost an inch away from her. His purple eyes look straight deeply on her hazel ones._

"_You're not as great as I thought." He broke their eye contact and just chuckled loudly and continues on walking until he reaches the door._

"_Ja!" waves his right hand in the air._

"_I'm going now., I just came here to see if you're really worth of my beauty…and if you're really worth being the fiancée of Kyouya Ootori." He turned the door knob. "Oh-and before I forget, the next time you are to face me, wear something more…decent." He went out and slammed the door behind him._

_Haruhi gritted her teeth in anger and clench her fist. She turned around to follow him but as she turn the door knob, she find out that it was locked._

Haruhi turns the knob violently, hoping that she would somehow unlock the door, which is really impossible. After some time of turning and twisting, she bangs her clench fist onto the door and starts sliding down on her knees in defeat.

"Damn that bastard!" she murmured in a harsh voice.

She sits down on the floor, her back leaning on the oak door. She held her legs close to her chest and lays her chin on her kneecaps.

'I never thought that this room is quite big…' she thought and began examining the room she is in right now.

The room is a little cozy and has a pale atmosphere. The floor is covered with red carpet and is dustless. Framed certificates and framed newspapers hang on the sepia colored walls that surround her. She approaches the nearest framed news paper article and began examining it skeptically.

'It's dated as December 13, 1990...no wonder the paper already turned to light brown in its old age. .'

She soon shifted her attention to the nearby bookshelves that occupies almost one-fourth of the place. Most of the books are about history and some were law books.

'I wonder who read this complicated looking books. Too bad I can't get near these books because of this glass.' She whispered as she taps the locked glass sliding door which prevents her from getting near the books.

The only thing now that is left untouched by her is the office desk of the infamous Kyouya Ootori. She jumps towards his huge leather armchair which is in return gladly accepts her in. She was amazed on how big and expensive the armchair may be that she started on caressing it like a pet cat. Out of her curiosity, she found herself opening his drawer and started peeping inside. There were a lot of documents inside which she find useless. She stands up the chair and realized that she has to find a way out of the room as soon as possible or else she will have to spend her night here.

**..oOo..**

Kyouya combs his golden locks with his slender fingers and turned to face the lobby's hall entrance, readying himself to leave. He halted on his way out when he saw a petite maid standing beside the door and is waiting on his arrival.

Kyouya smiled upon recognizing the girl and greeted her, "Long time no see, Sheena-san"

The maid has deep blue elbow length locks and has onyx eyes that compliment her hair. She soon nodded in return, "hai, I'm happy to see you again Ta—" Sheena bit her lower lip and frowned a little before continuing, "Kyouya-sama" she whispered.

Kyouya just eye her, with no reaction painted on his face. He slowly approaches her and put his right hand on her left shoulder.

Sheena tilted her head upward to meet his lavender eyes, and a blush form in her pale face. He smiled upon seeing this. Then he returns on his way to his limousine. But before taking the final step of the stairs and entering his car. He turns back and faces her again. He throws a key. She catches it and look at him with a confused look on her face.

"You can let her out now" he said.

She nodded and is about to leave when he throw another thing to her; A thing that she will cherish deep in her heart. She again catches it just on time before is fall to the ground.

"It's yours…" he said as enters the limo and left.

**..oOo..**

'Just a little more…'

Haruhi tried her best to maintain her balance as she tried to reach the nearest cherry blossom tree branch near the window.

A few minutes ago, realizing that this is her only way out, she pulled out all the courage in her, as she stepped out the window and slowly made her way to the branch through side stepping in the narrow beam outside the room and made a close contact to the wall as she moved slowly but srely.

Now, Haruhi slowly face about and jumps toward the tree branch. And luckily, she did it. Both her hands clasp the branch above her head and swing her body to gain enough force to bring her figure above the tree branch. After some time of resting, she then started to jump to the two nearest branches just below her; until she came to the lowest branch just approximately two meters above the ground. Here, she decided to jump off of the branch having no other choice left.

Upon landing, she winced in pain as she realized that she probably had a sprain on her right ankle. Just then, a white limousine sped past the gate just about four meters away from her.

"Damn!" she murmured. Then, it has begun to rain.

She stood up, setting aside the pain, as she started sprinting towards the limousine.

Soon, she stopped on her tracks as she realizes that it's no use running after it. She falls on her knees, catching her breath. She felt dizzy after running that long and also, the rain is getting harder which also makes her dizzy. She completely fall to the ground as darkness envelopes her.

**..oOo..**

Haruhi groans as she opens her heavy eye lids.

'Where am I?'

All she could see is blue.

'Heaven?'

She frowned as she saw the basin-full of water on her bed stand next to her.

Images of what had happened earlier flood inside her mind as she remember what happened to her earlier.

'I must have been fainted' she thought as she gently put her hands on her forehead.

'Great, now I have a fever.'

She shut her eyes once again as she sense someone turned the knob and went inside her room. She partially opens her left eye to see who the intruder is; and she was surprised to see the man she bumped into the other day (the airport incident).

'What the hell is he doing here in my room?!' she thought as she try her best to stay calm as well as the blush that started to form on her cheeks.

He went near her and watches her closely; His face only an inch away from her. And so, the unexpected thing happened. He closes the distance between them as he softly pressed his lips on her.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Send your reviews!_


	5. Chapter 4 : Midnight Escapade

**Disclaimer** : Everything here is rightfully owned by Bisco Hatori EXCEPT the OCs and the plot.

**Author's Commentary** :

ko-ni-chi-wa! minna-san! Here I am again, updating this story of mine. I hope you'll like this chapter! And again, I'm looking forward to your reviews. I'm really hoping to gain **more than15 reviews** for this chapter, and I hope you'll help me fulfill that.  
And if it's alright with you, I would like to get some **suggestions **from all of you on what will happen next to the future chapters. I would really love to hear your suggestions. Also, I'm starting this poll to let you vote on whom you would like Haruhi to end up with in this story, here's the list:

-Tamaki Suou (the real one)  
-Kyoya Ootori (the real one as well)  
-Takashi Morinozuka (yes, Mori-senpai is also a candidate! You'll find out why.)  
-Hikaru Hitachiin (A Hitachiin got in! You'll meet him in the future chapters though.)

So I guess you should start voting now, because the pairing of this story will depend on **YOU**.

**Author's Reply to the following reviews :**

ColourfulKyouya_-SenpaiMaybe..._ : Here's another update! Thanks for your never-ending support! Love you  
so much!

StrawberryXoXoMania : Sorry if the previous chapter was too short. Gomen! Btw, here's another chapter!

Rangerette : Here'sanother update. Hope you like it too.

3 :Gomen, if I haven't inform you(all of you) about some of the characters being a little bit out of their  
Characters. I'm glad you enjoyed reading this fanfic! Hahaha, a few more chapters and you'll all find  
out what's happening with the two of them.

Lady Isis Rose : Thanks for the review! The answer to your question would be a secret for now, so just  
Keep on reading!

No name : You will as well find out in the future chapters the answer to your question.

take-alook-at-my-deadly-fan...: thanks! Here's another chapter! Hope you'll enjoy reading it as well. Sorry  
but I think for the next few chapters you'll all still be a little confused 'coz  
there will be still a few more chapters before Tamaki and Kyouya will  
share their secrets . that's a spoiler for you.

MxAzingXSpork : That's alright. Only a few more chapters and you'll already know that answer

SnowCharms : Gomen, if they are a bit OOC here. Gomen ! . Again, you'll have to find out about that  
in the later chapters And yes, the others will be here too. From the Host Club to Éclair.

Did I miss someone? If so, you're free to shout at me right now .

anyway, to all of you: THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

_Bear Hugs and So much Kisses,_

_Synchyryn_

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Midnight Escapade**

* * *

He pulled back after a while and dashed out of the room without even looking at her sleeping form as if nothing had happened. 

After the kiss, Haruhi sat on her bed, her face flushed and her trembling hands softly touched her lips.

"th-that was my first kiss…"

She hid her eyes behind her chocolate brown bangs and her hands clutched her quill. She glanced at the wall clock to her right and found out that it's only fifteen minutes before twelve in the midnight. She frowned at the thought that she'd lay there unconscious for over six hours. She shoved her quill to the side and got off of her queen-sized bed. She went to her closet and put on a yellow knee length summer dress filled with sunflower patterns. She slipped on her white sandals and slowly sneaked out of her room.

The hallway was dark. So dark that she kept her eyes open wide to be able to see through the dark. She carefully made her way downstairs, careful with every step she take as to not awaken the whole household and made a commotion.

She had a hard time making her way to the kitchen since she has not gone there yet. But soon, she was able to find it as well as the kitchen's backdoor. She took a one last glance around her, making sure that no one saw her sneaking out, before finally stormed out of the mansion. Unknown to her, a pair of onyx eyes watch every single motion she did since she stepped out of her room.

**..oOOo..**

Haruhi inhaled the cold fresh air that lingered outside. She opened her arms freely and spun around. She then slowly makes her way out of the mansion. Luckily and strangely, the manor's alarm didn't sound off after she just sneaked out of the mansion and the guard that's suppose to be guarding the gate is sleeping soundly, as if he was been drugged. But Haruhi just shrugged the thought out of her head and just thank God that everything seems to go on her way. Not that she's trying to ran away from her new 'home' but it's just that she needed some time to reflect on herself and what's happening on her so she sneaked out of the manor.

Pulling the gate open, she slid her petite figure out of the tiny opening she made so that the door wouldn't creek. She slowly closed the door behind her and sighed. A feeling of excitement started to build inside her. She started hopping (yes, not walking) her way through the streets.

Many times she awed at the massive lights that shone on the starless night and also, many times she 'ewed' at the sight of people (sorry for the term) making out on the streets, on the alleys and almost everywhere!

'_Are all western people like this? So---so gross…_' she thought and started looking for a place where she could have her reverie. Until she reached a rather uncanny place. The amusement park.

Usually the park would still be open at this time, but during ordinary days, they would usually be closed at exactly midnight.

'_Maybe it's already past midnight. Since the amusement park's already closed. Too bad. I want to ride in the Ferris wheel_.' She thought as she approached the bars that surround the carousel. (Yes, she'd sneaked inside the park. She has the habit of sneaking eh?)

She stared lovingly at the carousel before her as if it was moving and children were riding on the horses. A smile creeps on her lips and a tear fell on her cheek as memories of her childhood flashback on her mind. Those days that she used to play with her parents, the days they would treat her to the nearest carnival even if they lack money or doesn't have a budget for that, the days that her mother would prepare a picnic outing for them and the days they would spend just to deepen there bond together and many more.

Then suddenly, a frown formed in her thin lips. She suddenly remembered how awful she acted these past few days. The way she speaks now, full of hatred and not to mention, her expression changed, her feature as well; from being a sweet girl-next-door to a rebellious type.

'_What's happening to me? This is not the Haruhi she used to be…and…and…_' she blushed

'_This is not the Haruhi that Takashi Morinozuka used to love_.'

She immediately shrugged the thought out of her mind at the thought of 'his' name. And immediately left that thought of hers and shifted her attention to something else, rather, someone else.

The guy that she met on the airport, the one she offered an umbrella in the rain, the one who stole her first kiss. Definitely, it's not a dream and she blushed because of this.

'_Darn it! I still don't know his name and yet he had already kissed me! My first kiss! My first kiss was stolen by a stranger!_' but to her surprise, she's not mad about it, but rather happy? What the?!

She blushed. '_but, is he really a bad guy? Well, at first, he seems to be. But now, I feel that he's not…_'

Her reverie was then cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, hey what do we have here?" a rough voice said. She then turned around to see three bulky man, face so ugly and scarred bodies. The clothes they wore can't be really considered as clothes but as rugs, because of the massive dirt that covers them.

Haruhi was speechless; still do no know what to do. Her back pressed against the bars behind her and her hands gripped the top bar for support.

'_It's no use! How can I escape them? Think Haruhi! Think!_' she quickly thought of all the possible ways she can escape them but none! She's trapped!

The three men started walking forward. One of them holding a knife and the two of them unarmed but she cannot definitely escape from their 'arms'. She gulped, gripped the bars as hard as she could and prayed to God to grant her the power to vanish from this area right away. But none of that will happen.

She just stared at them in shock as they still continue advancing toward her and the man holding the knife grabbed her right arm and roughly pulled her toward him. Her petite form bumped to the man's bulky one. He clutched her hair and pulled it backwards, so that she's facing him.

Haruhi winced in pain and opened her mouth to call for help, but her voice failed her.

"Hmm, you're pretty enough to sell." He traced the outline of her face with his knife. "I can sell you for a thousand pounds." He chuckled.

Haruhi couldn't absorb what she'd just heard.

'_Sell? Thousand pounds? Sell…me?_' Her mind was not functioning well and her knee starts to shake in fearand she would probably collapse any minute by now.

With a blink of an eye, the man holding her was thrown to the ground leaving him unconscious. She fell on her knees and tears started to fell from her hazel eyes. She covers her lips trying to hold her sobs. Her mind's blank. And cannot cope up on what's happening before her.

Within a few seconds, the two comrade of the man that just held her lay beside the first man, both unconscious and was beaten badly.

Haruhi looked from one unconscious man to another, still shock from what happened and her sobs just gotten harder.

A man stepped in front of her. She looked up to see who was. It was the man she hoped would come to save her. The man whose name is unknown to her yet her heart knows him so much. She stood up and buried her face on his chest, crying her heart out. He hugged her tightly. His one arm protectively wrapped around her tiny waist and the other one placed at the back of the head.

"I-I'm scared…so…scared…" she managed to say in between sobs

"Shh…I'm here…I'll never leave you, I promise. I'll protect you with my life."

Then, she collapsed in his arms.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Send your reviews!_


	6. Chapter 5 : The Covenant

**Disclaimer** : Everything here is rightfully owned by Bisco Hatori EXCEPT the OCs and the plot.

**Author's Commentary : **At last! I'm finally done with the sixth installment of this story! XD I've really had a hard time writing this chapter because I've experienced a writer's block these past few days T-T. Luckily, I was still able to come up with some ideas in my head. XD So I hope you guys will like this chapter! . The votings is still on, on whose going to be Haruhi's partner in this story! So keep voting! . Please review! (**I'm still aiming for 15 more reviews for this chapter.**;)

**Author's Reply to the following reviews :**

ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybe... : hahaha! I didn't know you'll find it odd XD Anyway, here's the sixth chapter of my story. I hope you'll like it as well .

blueducky511 : thanks for your vote . I hope you'll like this chapter.

innocent school girl : uhm, actually, to tell you the truth, I don't know either. XD It just popped out of my mind.

Sorrow's song : thanks for the vote! I hope you'll made up your mind pretty soon. ; Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy it!

MxAzingXSpork : arigatou gozaimasu!

Rangerette : thank you for the review ; hope you like this chapter as well.

Missymiss : I see, you're a Mori-fan too eh? XD Anyway thanks for the vote and review ;

Neya : Thankk you for the review. Anyway, gomen, if Tamaki and Haruhi are a bit out of character here. Gomen! .

Lady Isis Rose : Like what you've requested, this chapter is a little more longer than the rest ; Hope you like it.

roz4694 : thanks for the compliment roz-san! I'm really glad you like my story. Keep reading and reviewing! .

MJangelsakura : gomen for the few grammatical errors. . Hope I've made none in this chapter, but I doubt. TT-TT

chickendudehasarrived : hahaha! Thanks for the vote and review! XD

SnowCharms : here's another update for you! Well yes, almost all of the characters in the anime series will be in here. so don't worry about that. -

damninLove : It's okay, you can still decide soon. Since the votings will be on up until the second to the last chapter (I think XD). So keep reading! ;

**to all of you** : THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! -

.  
.

_Bear hugs and So much kisses,_

_Synchyryn_

_.  
._

This chapter is dedicated to all FRoP Forum members and to all my readers XD

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The Covenant**

* * *

"Here you go, Haruhi-sama" Sheena handed Haruhi a pink plain knee-length dress to her. 

"Do you think he'll like this?" Haruhi said looking at the dress.

Sheena giggled and put a hand on her left shoulder to reassure her.

Haruhi sighed and started undressing and slipping on her summer dress right after Sheena went out of the room and finally put on her favorite white sandals.

When done, she sat in front of her make up table, stared at herself and sighed.

**..oOo..**

_A few hours ago…_

_Haruhi was awaken by the bright light that comes through her window. She rubbed her eyes and groaned as she saw Sheena's figure by the window and she flashed a smile toward her._

"_ohayou gozaimasu Haruhi-sama!" Sheena greeted as she finished tying the curtains in Haruhi's room._

_Haruhi sat on her bed still, her eyes closed. Yesterday was really too much for her. From the time she ran after the limousine up to the time she sneaked out of her room and---_

"_Ah!" Haruhi exclaimed as she remembered every single detail that happened last night._

"_What is it, Haruhi-sama?"_

"_Ah, it's nothing Sheena-san! I just remembered something." Haruhi smiled sheepishly and waves her hands in front of her defensively; hoping that she could divert Sheena's attention to something else._

"_Uh-uhm, that's right, why are you here so early Sheena-san? It's not like you to wake me up this early…" she said as she helped her make her bed._

_Sheena smiled at her and handed her a letter. Haruhi received it with a questioning look on her face._

_She opened it and read the letter inside._

_I'm really sorry for what I've done to you during our first meeting.  
And now, I would like to invite you to a not-so-expensive luncheon to repay you.  
I hope you'll come._

_Love,  
Your Fiancee._

___Haruhi had a disgusted look on her face, still do not know what her reaction will be. _

_"__what the—" Sheena grabbed her right arm and drag her out of her room to prepare for her "date", if that's what you're going to call it._

___-end of flashback-_

**..oOo..**

Haruhi sighed and just then, a knock came at the door.

"Haruhi-sama, Kyouya-sama's here to pick you up" Sheena said on the other side of the door. Haruhi then make her way to the door, opened it and smiled at the waiting Sheena as she escorted her on her way to Kyouya. While going down the stairs, Sheena noticed that Haruhi has a disturbed look on her face.

"Everything's going to be alright…" Sheena whispered to Haruhi and gave her a reassuring look.

Haruhi just smiled at her faintly and still has that disturbed look on her face.

Upon arriving at the portico, Sheena stopped near the door and just watch Haruhi went down the stairs. Haruhi looked back and saw something 'written on Sheena's face'.

'She seems to be…sad?' Haruhi thought. 'But why?'

"Go on Haruhi-sama" Sheena said and waved at her.

Haruhi then started going down the stairs and saw Kyouya waiting for her at the limousine's door. He bowed and offered her his hand. Haruhi smiled at him and put his hand over his. But before continuing on her track, she glanced back at Sheena, who is still waving her hand and smiling at her. Kyouya then entered the limousine right after Haruhi did and gave a cue at the chauffer to drive the car.

The first few minutes of the trip was enveloped with silence, neither of them look at each other or even bother to talk. Kyouya just rested his head on his palm and is looking outside the window. As for Haruhi, she just kept looking back and forth at the window and on her lap, still uneasy on her current condition and still don't know what to say to him, after all that had happened. Soon, Haruhi find her self playing with her summer dress as she kept on rubbing back and forth the garment on her lap, amazed on its silkiness.

"You might wrinkle your dress if you kept in doing that." Kyouya said and flashed a smiled at her.

Haruhi just smiled back sheepishly and stared at him. He wore a white tuxedo, as if he's going to attend a wedding, but then, it really looks good on him since it really compliments his golden hair and lavender eyes. Haruhi looked back at the window as he caught her looking at him. At last, she decided to talk to him.

"Ano, Kyouya-sama, I'm sorry…" Haruhi started but Kyouya cut her off.

"No, I should be the one who should apologize to you, since I acted like a stubborn kid back there. I'm really sorry." He said and smiled at her once again.

Haruhi smiled back faintly.

"I guess I was just surprised at the sudden turn of events; especially about our engagement. It's not like I didn't expected it to happen, but what surprises me is that it's done sooner than I expected." He stopped for a moment and looked back at the window beside him.

"I guess I'm still not free then…" he whispered. But unknown to him, Haruhi heard every single word he just said and is somehow confused on what he said.

"Oh yeah! I'm going introduce you my best friend today. He'll be joining us in the restaurant as well. I thought maybe you two would get along pretty well. He's—"

He was cut off by the chauffer as he announced that they've already arrive the restaurant. The two of them immediately went out of the car and was escorted by one of the waiters to their table.

The waiter handed them a menu list but since Haruhi couldn't even understand a single word written in the menu, she just leave everything under Kyouya's hand.

She couldn't help herself from examining her surrounding since this is the first time she entered a "five star restaurant". Everything around her seems to be expensive. The tables and chairs were made of the finest wood around. The cloth that covers the table is made of a fine cloth as well. There were around fifty tables around since the restaurant has a second floor. There's also a huge chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. And in the middle of the first floor is a big buffet table, full of mouth-watering foods and in—

"Finally, he's here!" Haruhi's thought were set off by Kyouya as he stood up and welcome his friend who happens to be…

'the guy from yesterday!!' Haruhi thought.

"It is unusual for you to be late. Anyway, I'll forgive you this time." Kyouya said as he patted Tamaki's back and wore a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh yes, I would like to introduce to you Haruhi-chan, my fiancée." Kyouya said looking at Haruhi. Haruhi stood up upon hearing her name and bowed a little to Tamaki.

"Haruhi-chan, this is Suou Tamaki, my one and only best friend here in the world." Kyouya smiled sheepishly.

"N-nice to meet you" Haruhi said, avoiding herself from stuttering. She just couldn't believe that the two of them are somehow connected to each other. Oh, what a small world they have.

"Same here." Tamaki gave her a warm smile.

"Well then, let's sit down." Kyouya said. Tamaki was about to sit down beside Kyouya but Kyouya suddenly pushed him toward the chair beside Haruhi and motioned for him to sit down. And soon, Kyouya sat down on his chair. He put his arms on the table, rested his face on his hands and stare at the two people before him.

'Tamaki, I'll get you for this' The REAL Kyouya thought.

Haruhi couldn't help but to blush at what's happening right now. From the time Tamaki sat beside her, she couldn't help but to occasionally glace at the man beside her, which just made her blush even more.

"I hope you two won't get uncomfortable at the presence of each other since this is the first time you've just met…" Kyouya said eyeing the two of them.

"Actually, this is not the first time we've met." Tamaki said without having any expression on his face. (oooh, typical Kyouya! XD)

"Eh? Really? Where did you meet then?" Kyouya said, a confused and surprised expression can be seen on his face.

At this point, Haruhi snapped out of her 'blushing moments' and suddenly became too nervous to move or speak. She looked at Tamaki who's still looking at Kyouya as if he's avoiding her gaze.

'Oh no! Is he really going to say to Kyouya-sama about the limo chase, about me sneaking out of the manor, that I nearly got killed, kidnapped or whatsoever?...oh no! What about the kiss??" Haruhi started to feel dizzy as various thoughts starts flooding in her mind.

Haruhi gulped as she saw Tamaki open his lips to answer.

"Actually, we met only once. I accidentally bumped her when we were in the airport. And I must say that she's really kind enough to pick up my passport and gave it back to me…Isn't it right, Haruhi-san?"

She immediately looked up to Tamaki and he also looked at her and smiled a bit.

"H-hai!" Haruhi answered then looked at Kyouya to see if he actually believed them.

"I see." Kyouya replied.

Just then, the meal that Kyouya ordered earlier arrived. There were a lot of foods in front of them. There were lobsters, squids, roasted chicken and various kinds of salads. The silverwares were a bit heavy because of the pure silver content of it and the name of the restaurant is also carved in gold on the silverwares.

The three of them started eating their meals after it arrived. Neither of them started a conversation while eating. And Haruhi just kept on stealing glances from Kyouya to Tamaki.

After a few minutes of eating, they finally finished up every single food in front of them. Haruhi couldn't help but to burp because of the numerous foods she consumed.

"Sumimasen." She whispered.

"Oh that's right, Haruhi-chan, are you aware that there'll be a ball at the mansion the day after tomorrow?" Kyouya said looking at Haruhi.

"Eh? A ball? For what?" Haruhi and Tamaki both looked at Kyouya.

Kyouya smiled as he saw the reaction on Tamaki's face. "Hai, the ball will start at around six o'clock pm and during the ball, the announcement regarding our engagement will be made. All of the Ootori's business partners in France will be attending, so expect a lot of people that day. All preparations for the ball will start tomorrow."

"I see." Haruhi replied.

"Oh, and Haruhi-chan, your 'father' said that he wants to talk to you after this luncheon regarding your school. So I guess you should be heading back at the mansion now?" Kyouya said, smiled at her and looked at Tamaki.

"As for Tamaki-kun and I, we'll be talking about some important matters here. So we'll just catch up with you later."

"Oh, alright." Haruhi stood up and excused herself from them and made her way out of the restaurant.

**(A/N : STARTING THIS POINT, THE "KYOUYA" AND "TAMAKI" THAT I WILL ADDRESS ARE THE REAL ONE. SO DON'T GET CONFUSED. )**

Kyouya looked at Tamaki and said "You're really good at making up excuses ne, Tamaki?"

Tamaki looked at him and smiled.

**..oOo..**

___A few months ago…in the Suou Mansion…_

_"__Tamaki-sama, Kyouya-sama is here to see you." A maid from the Tamaki household said as she furiously knocks on Tamaki's bedroom door early in the morning._

___Tamaki turned and laid his back on the bed as he heard his door open and soon it was closed. He felt someone sat on the edge of his bed that's why he suddenly got up and rubbed his temple._

_"__Kyouya? What are you doing here early in the morning? I didn't know you were a morning person." Tamaki said and then yawned and stretched his arm out of the thin sheet that covers him._

___Kyouya adjusted his spectacles looked at Tamaki's lazy form and spoke. "I'm still not a morning person Tamaki and I'm here to ask you a favor…"_

_"__A favor?" Tamaki eyed him with question marks written all over his face. "My, my, the mighty Ootori Kyouya wants to ask me a favor?" Tamaki said in a mocking voice._

_"__Stop mocking me and just listen." Kyouya said looking much more serious than before. At this rate, Tamaki stopped babbling around and looked at his friend._

___Then Kyouya resumed, "I need your help…"_

_"__On what?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow._

_"__I'm getting engaged…again" Kyouya sighed._

_"__Whoa! Congratulations buddy!" Tamaki replied immediately and smiled goofily. As for Kyouya, he just shot Tamaki his infamous 'devil glare', and Tamaki sealed his lips and became serious again._

_"__Hmm, you know Kyouya, I really think it's about time for you to have some love in that black heart of yours. I'm not saying that you're mean or what…well in fact you are…"_

_"__What did you just say?"_

_"__uh---" Tamaki chuckled. "Why don't you just give this girl a chance? I mean, be nice to her! If I remember correctly, all the girls that were engaged to you were all harasses, blackmailed, dumped by you, isn't it?---" Tamaki stopped again as Kyouya brought out his "Revenge Journal" out of no where and is about to write down Tamaki's name when Tamaki clutched Kyouya's arms to stop him from doing so._

_"__Okay, okay! I give up! What is this that you want me to do?"_

_"__I want you to pretend to be me…" Kyouya said to Tamaki in a straight face._

_"__What?! Are you insane? How will we do it? What will your father say if he found out about this? How about me? You know that I already love someone…." Tamaki said dramatically._

_"__I know, I know…I'm not that dumb you know." Kyouya adjusted his glasses again. "That's why we're going to France." He said showing Tamaki their passports. Tamaki looked closely just to find out that Kyouya already arranged a flight for the two of them to Paris, which is to be on the day after tomorrow._

_"__I've already told father that I'm volunteering myself on handling all the Ootori companies there in France, so I easily got his approval. As for your father, I've already explained to him, how you can be a good factor in dealing with French businessman since you speak French fluently and you're good in persuading people. So in short, I also got his approval as well." _

_"__I'm going to be sick…" Tamaki slapped his forehead with his right palm._

_"__You just have to make her fall for you and dump her you know…that's all!" Kyouya said. "Deal?" Kyouya stretched his right hand out to Tamaki who gloomily accepted it._

_"__What else can I do?" Tamaki sighed. "Deal."_

___-end of flashback-_

**..oOo..**

"Are we going to tell her now about this charade you made?" Tamaki said.

"Not yet…I'm not yet ready…" Kyouya mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

"But it seems to me that you're already ready…" Tamaki smirked. Kyouya looked at him skeptically.

Tamaki laughed when he saw that look on Kyouya's face.

"You're being watched by a hawk, Kyouya…" Tamaki smiled even more and Kyouya just groaned.

* * *

___Love it? Hate it? Send your reviews now! _

___By the way, do you guys want me to address the REAL Kyouya and Tamaki by their REAL names? Just to avoid confusion…since you guys already know the truth about this whole 'switching stuff'. What do you think?_


	7. C6:The Masquerade Ball and The Labyrinth

**Disclaimer**: Everything here is rightfully owned by Bisco Hatori EXCEPT the "Angel of Mine" lyric which is sung by Monica, the "Waltz" which is sung by Hale, the OCs and the plot.

**Author's Commentary**: oh my god! This is the longest chapter I've ever written in my whole life! Huwaaa! My hands hurt so badly! TT-TT Anyway, I hope you'll like reading this chapter; As much as I like writing it. **Please review! I need your reviews so bad** XD Oh oh oh!!! And please keep on voting!

The next chapter might come after a few weeks after this. Because next week, if I'm not mistaken, our classes will start. Fuweeee! I'm already entering a university! Keep your fingers crossed for me! Wish me luck! **Daisuki desu no minna-san!**

**Author's Reply to Reviews**

Innocent school girl : uhm, you'll have to read the later chapters to know whom Tamaki is in love with. Kyouya sabotaged his own fiancées because he really refuses to be engaged with someone. Thanks for the review!

Ayachan698 : it means that someone watches his every single move; like how a hawk watches it's prey moves. Thanks for the review!

Angel : try this chapter! Is much much much much longer than the previous one XD

MxAzingXSpork, SnowCharms, Lady Isis Rose, len, JMai, just me, ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybe..., Amor19 Holic, JanJan Mizuki, Rangerette : thanks to all of you! Kindly read the a/n before reading the story regarding on how I will address them starting this chapter. I hope'll like this chapter! I love all of you! Please keep on reviewing! XD

.  
.

_Bear hugs and So much Hershey's Kisses,_

_Synchyryn_

_.  
.  
._

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Masquerade Ball and the Labyrinth**

* * *

**(A/N : starting from this chapter, I would address the real Kyouya and Tamaki with their real names; Except in conversation of course, since Haruhi still doesn't know about their charade. But if there'll be any changes, I would inform it to you through a/ns. Arigatou.)**

…

_**Sunday, 12:15pm, Rue Condorcet**_

Haruhi playfully tapped her tomato sauce-full plate with her fork that still had three layers of spaghetti pasta strand that's rolled up on the fork. She sighed and finally ate the last piece of her food, put down her fork and put aside the tray that Sheena provided her together with her meal.

Today had been one of the dullest day in her stay here in Paris. She's been locked up in her room for almost three hours. Not because she's not allowed to go out but the fact that she couldn't go out. She stood up and went to her door and once again, to peeked outside.

Some of the male servants were going back and forth, cleaning the carpeted floors of the mansion, some were wiping the dusts off of the elegant chandelier that's hanging near the fork way of the stairs, some were mopping the marble floor downstairs and some were arranging the furnitures near the balcony. Wei, the head butler kept shouting here and there to the male servants what to do and what not to do. The whole Ootori household was all hysterical as if Queen Elizabeth would come over and will present them an award.

Haruhi shut her door once again. She sighed and sat on her bed again. She then glanced at the tray that contains her empty plate, glass and a banana peeling beside her. It's been almost an hour since Sheena dropped by to drop the food to her. And up to now, she hasn't come back to get the tray. Haruhi stood up, picked the tray and left.

Along her way to the kitchen, she did all her best to dodge all the servants and tried her best not to bump into them. Upon arriving the kitchen, she wasn't that shock on what she saw. All the female servants were also running back and forth doing their assigned jobs. Some of them were sweeping the dusty wooden floor, some were dusting off the antique counters and---

Suddenly, a tall woman, around her 30's, stood in front of her, her bony hands on her hips. She's wearing a one length maid's dress uniform that's plain sky blue but looks like deep blue now because of the dusts attached to it and has a dirty white collar, also because of dirt. Her hair's tied up in a bun and has a hair net that covers them but still some strands of her ash blonde hair sticks on her sweaty face; her big brown eyes looking at Haruhi intently.

"Oh! Haruhi-sama! Sorry I didn't recognize you. Uhm, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here, it's…" Sibyla, the head maid, started coughing as dust started oozing out of the nearby cabinet. Both Haruhi and Sibyla covered their nose and Sibyla started waving her dust bunny up and down to wave away the dust.

"Watch it!" Sibyla shouted at the maid whom opened the cabinet carelessly, who in return, bow repeatedly at the head maid.

Haruhi sweatdropped.

"uhm, I just dropped by to bring this." Haruhi thrust the tray to Sibyla.

Sibyla sighed and gently squeezed the bridge of her nose. And with a deep breath, she shouted, "Sheena!"

Sheena, who is wearing the same outfit as the head maid, she turned her head towards them. Her cerulean hair's tied in a high ponytail and her face's covered with some dirt.

"Ah! Sumimasen!" she dropped the rug she used to clean the cabinet and she slowly went down the stool she used to reach the cabinet and dust off her dress.

She hurriedly went to Haruhi and grabbed the tray from her.

"Gomen Haruhi-sama! I really forgot to drop by to get this." She said.

Haruhi just smiled and is about to leave when Sheena spoke again.

"Uh, Haruhi-sama, is the gown you're suppose to wear tomorrow already ready?" Sheena whispered. Unluckily, Sibyla heard it and hit Sheena on the head.

"Ouch!" Sheena cried.

"You're not supposed to ask questions like that!" Sibyla murmured.

"Sumimasen, Haruhi-sama…" Sheena mumbled.

"Iie, it's okay, really. Actually, I'm wondering if you could accompany me later in shopping." Haruhi said.

"Oh, I would love to!" was Sheena's immediate reply.

"Arigatou! I'll wait for you at the lobby after an hour alright?" Haruhi said, smiled and left the kitchen; While Sheena saluted and returned to her work.

**..oOo..**

Haruhi closed the door behind her and sighed.

'What a chaotic place…'

She stepped forward and then….BLAG!!!

"Ouch!" Haruhi carefully massaged her butt. Then she glared at the banana peeling near her left foot; which most probably caused her fall.

She slowly lift up the banana peeling in disgust and out of her anger, she immediately stood up and dumped the banana peeling on the nearest trash can. Haruhi murmured something and turned her back against the rubbish bin, when suddenly a mocking laugh broke out. Haruhi glanced at the door behind her, only to see Tamaki leaning against the wall, holding his tummy and laughing out loud.

"What do you want?" Haruhi glanced at him.

"N-nothing!" Tamaki chuckled again, "what are you doing here at this hour..." Tamaki stopped once again, this time, trying to catch his breath. "Fooling around?" With that, he finally straightened up and tried his best to prevent from laughing.

"Well, for your information, I am not fooling around. And what are you doing here?" Haruhi said, eyeing him skeptically.

Tamaki crooked the corner of his lips that formed a smile.

"Well, for your information, this is my house and I have the right to go here whenever I want." Tamaki said mockingly.

'Grrr, I thought this guy has changed his stupid attitude?' Haruhi thought angrily.

When Haruhi didn't reply, Tamaki immediately went to her, hold her arm and made a puppy eyes looks of pleading.

When Haruhi still didn't talk, her immediately went to his 'Corner of Woe' and began sulking. Haruhi went to him and put her left hand on his right shoulder part. He looked up to her, his eyes watery. His index finger making circles on the floor.

Haruhi sighed. "I was just kidding." She shrugged.

Tamaki's face immediately lit up and smiled goofily at her.

"Actually, I'm thinking of touring you around here in my mansion since you still aren't used around here…"

"Oh, is that so, I guess I still have some time to roam around…" she whispered and then shrugged again.

"That's great!" Tamaki replied, grabbed her hand and led her outside.

It took them almost fifty minutes to roam around the whole mansion, both inside and outside, and now they finally reached their last destination; The Labyrinth.

"And now, we've finally arrived the last part of our 'tour'..." He said, sounding like a tourist guide in a tour bus. "…the labyrinth."

In front of them is a wall almost as long as the size of their house and almost half as tall as their house. The wall's covered with vines that you can no longer see the red bricks of the wall.

"I didn't know there's a labyrinth in here." Haruhi said looking at the enormous wall before her.

Tamaki smiled at her.

"Just don't go inside it." He said.

Haruhi turned, "and why is that?"

"Because once you're inside, you can never tell which ones the way out. It only has one entrance/exit you know."

Haruhi just nodded. Besides, she doesn't have the intention of going inside the maze.

"And you know what they say that if you reach the fountain in the middle of the maze, your wish will come true." Tamaki said as he smiled down at her.

Haruhi nodded and glanced at her watch.

"Kyouya-sama! I must leave you here now. Well, you see, Sheena and I are going to buy a dress for tomorrow. Ja ne!" Haruhi said before leaving.

Tamaki just looked up at the tall wall in front of him and turned to leave when a voice made him stop.

"Look who's being watched by a hawk." Kyouya said stepping out of the maze's entrance. Tamaki just smiled sheepishly and approached his friend.

**..oOo..**

Haruhi went back to her room to freshen up a bit and immediately went to the lobby to meet up with Sheena. Sheena's standing near the front door, wearing jeans and a plain beige shirt.

"Ikimashou?" Sheena said with a smiled and soon both of them step inside the limousine.

**..oOo..**

_**Sunday. 2:08pm, Somewhere in 20éme **_

When they've reach the 20éme, they told Charlie, the chauffer, to just pick them up at the same spot where he dropped them off; in front of Les Halles. Immediately after getting off of the car, they started trolling around the place and looking at every shop's window, hoping to find the right place to buy the perfect dress for the day everyone's been waiting.

Soon, Haruhi became dizzy because of the massive sight of people passing and from always looking to both sides of the street.

"Are you sure we could find a shop here that sells such dresses?" Haruhi whispered to Sheena, who kept on dragging her.

"Hai! I'm so sure about that!" Sheena grinned at her, and finally let go of her.

Haruhi straightened up and sighed.

'She's so…hyper' she looked at Sheena, who, thanks to God, finally slowed down her pace.

"Ano, Sheena-san. May I ask you a few questions?" Haruhi said glancing up at Sheena.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I've just noticed that you're so used to Paris' surrounding as well as the customs and traditions of France. Were you born here in France?" Haruhi said.

"Hmm, not really, I am born in Japan; In Sendai specifically. But my mom used to teach me a lot about France and other countries in Europe. She said to me that it'll really help me in the future, but I don't know why she said that."

"I see…that's why you come here to Paris?"

"Hmm, yeah, something like that. Besides I really need to have a job for me to survive."

Haruhi just nodded. Then something popped out of her head.

"Where are your parents?" Haruhi said, not sure if she's supposed to say that.

"They already passed away, when I was still thirteen years old."

Haruhi stopped from walking and pouted a little.

"Sorry for asking you that."

"It's alright really. I don't mind it at all. Maybe that's because I'm over it right now." Sheena smiled a bit at her.

Haruhi then began thinking about her situation. How can she be having fun in this hour while her parents died in just a few days ago. Did she really already overcome her parent's death?

To divert her from these thoughts, she asked Sheena a question again, this time; it's a much unexpected question.

"How much do you know Kyouya-sama?"

Sheena halted for a while and then continued.

Haruhi just looked at her.

"Hmm, not really. I just met him months ago; just after I'm hired."

"I see," was only Haruhi's reply. But still, she's not convinced with Sheena's answers since she sensed something else in Sheena and she could see the loneliness in her eyes.

"We're here!" Haruhi's thoughts were snapped when she heard Sheena's voice.

In front of them is a fairly large boutique with a large _"Hitachiin Boutique"_ carved on the head board of the shop's entrance door.

Both of them entered the boutique and is greeted by one of the sales clerk.

"Bienvenue!"

Haruhi slightly nodded at the clerk and continued watching around. There were a lot of wall racks surrounding them, and all of them were filled with clothes. Some were hanged sideways but some were hanged facing the front. Each wall rack has its own theme. For example, the one on their left is all for summer outfits and in their right is for casual attires and so on and so forth.

"Do you have dresses for balls? A masquerade ball in particular." Sheena asked the clerk in French.

"Oui!" the clerk replied and led them further into the shop and soon, hundreds of dresses came in sight.

"Sugoi!" Haruhi murmured.

Sheena grabbed her arm and pushed her to the fitting room at the end of the hall and began tossing gowns inside. Haruhi sighed and began fitting each one.

_After 25 minutes…_

Haruhi sighed again and to her dismay, she tossed back the latest dress that Sheena shoved in inside the fitting room. That's already the twelfth dress she tried on, but still, none of it catches her attention.

"Eh? Haruhi-sama? You still haven't made up your mind?"

"Iie" Haruhi replied, knelt on the floor. She could hear Sheena's sighs at the other end of the door.

"This is it!" Sheena squealed and tosses a gown again to Haruhi.

"Try that on Haruhi-sama!"

Haruhi stood up from her kneeling form and grabbed the dress that Sheena tossed to her.

Haruhi's eyes lit up. "This is…"

**..oOo..**

"Yatta!" Sheena stretched her arms out. Both of her hands were occupied by handbags. (Thanks to Haruhi's foster father's credit card, which she received a few days ago, they were able to buy new clothes and the gown she were to wear tomorrow.)

"It was great, ne, Haruhi-sama?" Haruhi just nodded. Traces of haggardness can be seen on her face.

They started walking back towards Les Halles, both of their hands occupied with handbags.

"I can't wait for tomorrow's celebration!" Sheena squealed.

"H-hai!" Haruhi replied. Even though she's not into parties, something inside her makes her feel so happy and excited about this ball.

**..oOo..**

_**Monday, 5:55pm**_

Today's time passes by so fast, and now it's only five minutes left before the ball officially starts. Haruhi sopped pacing back and forth of her room and sat in front of her make up table.

"I'm not really used to this…" she whispered. She put her right arm on the make up table and her left over her right arm and rested her hand on top of it. Then suddenly, the door opened.

"Haruhi-sama! You shouldn't sit like that! It'll wrinkle your gown!" Sheena gasped as she ran to Haruhi's side.

Haruhi straightened up once again and stood up.

"You look so beautiful Haruhi-sama!" Sheena grinned and gave her a thumb up sign. And Haruhi blushed because of this.

Haruhi's wearing a peach colored off-shoulder gown that runs up to her knees. The edge of her dress is covered with laces. Also, beads of genuine pearls run around her dress in a diagonal way. And there are two silk ribbons on her dress. One near her chest and the other one are near her right hips. And at her back, there's a big ribbon tied around her waist which makes her curves show up more. Her hands covered with elbow length gloves; the hair behind his ears' been tied in a braid and the rest are loose. She's also wearing chocolate brown sandals that match her hair and which gave her at least two more inches in height.

"Arigatou Sheena-san!" Haruhi whispered.

"Eh, you're not wearing any make up?"

"Nope. I don't want too. It really bothers me. Especially the lips stick. It made me really uncomfortable, really." Haruhi waved her hands defiantly.

Sheena pouted and Haruhi just laughed at this.

"Anyway, why are you here Sheena-san?"

Sheena gasped. "Oh my! I forgot about it! Kyouya-sama said that you should be there at exactly six o'clock 'coz that's the time that you're going to be introduced to the crowd as his fiancée!" Haruhi glanced at the clock and saw that she's already five minutes late.

"Oh no!" Haruhi sweat dropped. She immediately went to the door to go outside when suddenly, Sheena grabbed her hand.

"You forgot this Haruhi-sama" Sheena put a peach colored mask on Haruhi's left hand and smiled.

**..oOo..**

The entrance hall's now filled with people wearing elegant gowns and gorgeous tuxedos, all of them wearing masks. The chandelier all lit up which made the jewels of the guests shine so much. Long buffet tables stood at each side of the hall that's covered with white cloth, but it's still empty.

Tamaki stood. At the folkway of the stairs and cleared his throat to indicate that he's going to say something/ He's wearing an all white tuxedo as well as a white leather shoes. His eyes' covered with a white mask that's covered with glitters and its edges are shaped like wings. And he's wearing a black wig. **-- (you probably know why)**

When all of the guests' attentions are turned to him, he spoke.

"I would like to thank each and every one of you for attending this ball. And before we finally start this ball, I would like to take this opportunity to announce to all of you that I, Kyouya Ootori, am already engaged with mademoiselle Fujioka Haruhi." Tamaki raised his right hand sideways, pointing his open palm at the right side of the stairs.

At the same time, Haruhi started walking down the stairs, her body's so stiff and she keeps her lips smiling. While the crowd below her starts murmuring. When she already reached the fork way where Tamaki stood, she bowed a little to the guests and they applauded.

"You didn't inform me about this!" Haruhi murmured.

"Actually, I did. Maybe you just forgot about it?" Tamaki said.

"And why are you wearing a wig?" Haruhi glared at her.

"Uh—just for some reasons…hahaha! Besides, this is a masquerade ball right?" Tamaki laughed nervously.

'What's the connection?' she thought as she kept on glaring at him.

"By the way, you look good in that dress." Tamaki smiled at her and placed his arms near his hips, while Haruhi smiled back at him and crossed her arms on Tamaki's and they began descending down the stairs.

Tamaki immediately introduced her to his business partners, or should I say, the Ootori's French business partners.

After a while, the DJ started playing music and the light dimmed a little. The first one is a slow song. Waltz by Hale. Upon hearing this, Tamaki immediately asked for Haruhi's hand and asked if it's alright to dance with her.

Haruhi gladly accepted it. She placed her left hand on Tamaki's right shoulder part and her right hand holds Tamaki's left hand and both of them began dancing waltz as well as the other couples. 

**Waltz by Hale**

_I hate the way you are  
So mean to me by far  
The most frigid girl  
That i have ever known_

_You speak loudly, but  
When i'm not around  
You'll be just like them  
So shallow and obnoxious_

_You said that you'd call  
But time you'll be at home  
But you never did  
You said you did mean to_

_Now i'm outraged  
As if we're engaged  
You made me realize  
I'm just your alibi_

_Please...  
That's enough  
Please..._

_I've said this a million times before  
And i'm sick  
But all that i need  
And all that i bleed  
And all that i care for  
Is you_

_And all that i need  
And all that i bleed  
And all that i care for  
Is you_

_I hate you.._

The song lasts for at least two minutes and when the song ended, both of them pulled away. The next song was a fast song, so both of them sat down at the chairs placed on the sides.

"Would you like some drinks?" Tamaki said and Haruhi nodded. Tamaki left heading for the opposite direction and soon, his figure's covered with the other guest's figure.

Almost two songs already passed after Tamaki left, but still, there are no traces of him. And again, a slow song began to play. And now, many male guests started approaching her, but Haruhi refused to dance with them. Until at last, they left her sitting there, and just watching as the other couples dance with the music.

**Angel of Mine by Monica**

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of Mine_

A tall man approached her and blocked her view for a while so she opened her mouth to say something. But then, something stopped her from doing so.

_I look at you looking at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_Gonna love you boy you are so fine_

_Angel of Mine_

_How you changed my world you'll never know_

_I'm here for now, you helped me grow_

The man's wearing a black tuxedo and has a red rose in his pocket on his chest. His fairly white face has a mask that covers his onyx eyes. No doubt, it's Kyouya Ootori. He bowed a little to her and stretched out his right hand to her.

_You came into my life_

_Sent from above_

_When I lost the hope_

_You show my love_

_I'm checking for you_

_Boy you're right on time_

_Angel of Mine_

"Care for a dance?" His deep husky voice said. Haruhi's heart beat began pounding so fast that she nearly had a heart attack.

Haruhi blushed and slowly placed her right hand over his left hand.

_Nothing means more to me then what we share_

_No one in this world can ever compare_

_Last night the way you moved is still on my mind_

_Angel of Mine_

Slowly, they approached the middle of the dance floor. Kyouya placed his right arm around Haruhi's waist. Haruhi placed her left hand on top of Kyouya's shoulder and he grabbed her right hand and they entwined their finger together.

_What you mean to me you'll never know_

_Deep inside I need to show_

_You came into my life_

_Sent from above_

_When I lost the hope_

_You show my love_

_I'm checking for you_

_Boy you're right on time_

_Angel of Mine_

Both of them danced rhythmically together. Swaying their bodies as the song continues. Every move they made coincides with the song, as if they're in their own world. And by just watching them, you can tell immediately that every single word in the song reflects in their heart as they look at each other with so much love in their eyes.

_I never knew I could feel each moment_

_As if they were new_

_Every breath that I take_

_The love that we make_

_I only share it with you_

_You, You, You, You_

_When I first saw you I already knew_

_There was something inside of you_

_Something I thought that I would never find_

_Angel of Mine_

_How you changed my world you'll never know_

_I'm here for now you helped me grow_

_I look at you looking at me_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free_

_Checkin' for you boy your right on time_

_Angel of Mine_

When the song came to an end, they slowly broke their embrace and tried their best to break ther interlocking eyes.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Kyouya said softly and handed her the red rose from his pocket. Which Haruhi gladly accepted it with a blush on her face.

When they already split their way, Haruhi saw something white which caught her attention. It was Tamaki. She was about to call him when she saw that he's dancing with someone else as the next slow song began to play. Her eyes widen a little after recognizing who he is dancing with.

"I-it's Sheena-san!" Haruhi gasped.

**..oOo..**

When the time for eating finally arrived, the servants began putting up three long tables at the center as well as numerous chairs, plates, silverwares, goblets and napkins. All of them sat down at their designated tables and chairs and began softly chatting to one another as the food hadn't arrived yet.

Haruhi glanced around her.

'That's strange, I thought I saw Sheena-san dancing with Kyouya-sama a while ago, but now, she's nowhere to be found.' She shifted her gaze on the table behind her; still there were no traces of her.

'Maybe I was just hallucinating? Besides, I wasn't sure if that's really her.' Haruhi put her index finger under her chin, thinking. 'Besides, the girl I saw wore a very elegant gown and moves so gracefully. And I must say that she really looks like Sheena-san…' Haruhi thought.

She thought of asking Tamaki regarding this matter but she doesn't have the heart to do that, so she just let the topic slip off.

"This is bad, the chef still isn't finished cooking. And it seems like most of the guests are getting bored. I must find a way to entertain them." Tamaki said softly, almost saying it to himself.

Haruhi looked at him and is about to say something when the girl in front of her jumps off of her chair and clung to Tamaki intently. Haruhi slightly glared at her.

"Ne, Kyouya-kun, if you don't mind, can I sing to all of you?" she said in a flirting way. Tamaki just nodded at her request just to shove her away from him.

When the girl began approaching the middle part of the hall, so that everyone could heat her, Haruhi whispered something to Tamaki.

"Who is she?" Haruhi said, referring to the fudge girl who just left their table to sing.

"That's the only daughter of the Ozumo Corporation, Adrienne Ozumo, and I must say that she's really a spoiled brat; getting everything she wants…" Tamaki shrugged.

Just then, Adrienne began to sing. She sing the song Haruhi hates the most; Crazy for you of Madonna. Some people were pleased by her singing capability while most of them were dismayed by her voice and one of them is Haruhi.

After taking her sit once again, Adrienne began flirting again to Tamaki and kept boasting about their fortune and her 'beauty' which made both Tamaki and Haruhi want to vomit.

And again, something caught Haruhi's attention; Kyouya, talking to a raven haired girl across him. And something deep inside Haruhi makes here want to shout out loud at the sight of the two of them. Tamaki stood up and announced something but Haruhi was so much preoccupied that she wasn't able to hear any of it. All she heard was the guests clapping and before she knew it, Tamaki has dragged her to the piano that the servants recently placed up at the stair's fork way **(yes, it's that big) **And pushed her to sit down. She was so confused that she doesn't know what she's going to do. Before she knew it, she subconsciously pressed a few keys on the piano land refrain herself from banging the keys, just like what she did on her piano lessons.

"Hmp! What is she doing? Is that all the things she knows?" Adrienne said her voice full of dismay.

"She's just tuning up the piano." Tamaki said softly.

"If you say so." Adrienne shrugged. But deep inside, Tamaki's really worried about Haruhi and at this rate; Kyouya looked up and stared at Haruhi with interest.

"Gambatte, Haruhi, you can do this!" Haruhi whispered to herself and inhaled. When she exhaled, she began playing the piano. The piece that she's playing is the "Moon River". Most of the guests, especially the old ones, really liked the piece Haruhi played as well as the way she played it, with all her heart. And based on the situation, Adrienne is the only one who doesn't appreciate Haruhi's 'piano playing'.

When she already finished it, all of them applauded her, except Adrienne who is so red in anger, and Haruhi blushed more when she saw Kyouya looking at her and has a sweet smile on his face.

When she returned to her sit, the servants arrived and placed tons of food before them. Haruhi feels so full just at the sight of it. But Adrienne is so delighted at the sight of it. Her ham-like hands so eager to grab each kind of food served.

All of them began eating the food served to them. No one talked while eating because each and everyone's expected to observe proper eating etiquette. Except again, for Adrienne who kept on talking to Tamaki, who just kept on nodding, and ordering him to fill up her plate whenever she consumed all that's been served to her. Haruhi just sweat dropped and kept on glancing on Kyouya, who is so busy talking to the raven haired girl in front of him.

Soon, Haruhi finished eating her food faster than the others. Once again, she glanced up at Kyouya's direction and saw that he's still having a talk with the "Raven girl". When she couldn't take it anymore, she whispered something to Tamaki.

"Who's that girl whom Tamaki-sama's talking to?" Tamaki took a glance at the girl whom Haruhi's referring to and smiled faintly.

"That's La Verne Macee Rousseau; only daughter of the Rousseau Corporation. And she's a model-actress here in Paris." Tamaki whispered back.

"I see. So, is this Macee-girl something to do with Tamaki-sama?"

Tamaki finished eating the lettuce that he's holding before answering her.

"Well, I'm not sure about that. But she's really head over heels with Tamaki. Even though he already dumped her, she kept on sticking herself to Tamaki and meddles with everything he does. She's really a threat…" Tamaki continued on munching his scones.

Haruhi looked at her. Macee's wearing a silk lavender dress that compliments her lavender eyes. You could see her face completely because she refused to wear a mask because she kept on saying that this covers her beauty and so on and so forth. Her raven black hairs run loosely on her back that has some diamond clips attached to it. By this time, she's already done with eating and is just watching Kyouya eat his food. When Macee glanced at Haruhi, she had this fierce look on her eyes, like saying "back off", shich made Haruhi divert her gaze.

After eating they led the guests out of the hall and into the garden because the hall's being cleaned and furnished. All of the guests were holding wine-full goblets in their hands as they continuously chat with each other.

"Haruhi-chan!" Tamaki popped out of nowhere. "I'm just going to talk to some of the company's biggest partners and entertain them okay? I'll see you later here alright?" Tamaki waved while leaving Haruhi behind.

Haruhi sighed and stared up at the sky, admiring the countless stars above.

"Haruhi-san?" Haruhi looked at the person whom called her name.

Haruhi was a little surprised to see that the Macee-girl from earlier is now right before her. Obviously, she's much taller than her, as expected from a model, and her skin's looks much fairer than her. Her appearance didn't change much from the way she saw her earlier.

"Hai?" Haruhi replied, looking up at her.

"Can I speak with you for a while?"

Haruhi just nodded. Macee turned her back on her and murmured.

"In private…" she began walking deeper into the garden and Haruhi followed her from behind. Until, they reached the most unexpected place Haruhi thought they would have a private talk; The Labyrinth.

"Ano, Macee-san? What are we doing here?" Haruhi spoke.

"Riding a boat in two rivers at the same time aren't we?" Macee said, ignoring Haruhi's question and still keeping her back in front of Haruhi .

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi said in confusion.

"Don't play dumb!" Macee clenched her fist. "You're already engaged to Tamaki-kun and yet you're still flirting with my Kyouya!" Macee shouted anger in her voice.

"I think you're mistaken. I am engaged to Kyouya-sama not to Tamaki-sama." Haruhi said calmly.

"Hmp! I know you know it! About this stupid charade that they're playing…" Macee paused. "…or maybe, they want to fool you through this charade because both of them will definitely dump you…Because Kyouya needs me and only me!" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's not true…" Haruhi managed to say, her hands trembling.

'That can't be true!' her mind shouted.

Suddenly, she saw Macee holding a dagger in her left hand and slowly approaching her.

Haruhi began walking backwards.

"What are you going to do?" Haruhi gulped and moved backwards until her back touched the vine-full wall of the Labyrinth. There's no way out for her now. Is this the end?

'Huh?' Haruhi's left hand touched the edge of the wall and a pole attached to it.

'This must be the entrance!' She immediately runs inside the maze.

Macee laughed. "Go on! Run away! Leave Kyouya to me! Besides, there's only one entrance/exit in this maze! You don't have anywhere else to go! Keep yourself from getting lost alright?" Macee laughed again.

Haruhi could still hear Macee's voice. She kept on running, as far as her feet could. When at last, she couldn't hear any of Macee's voice; she stopped and looked at her surrounding. She could see nothing but high walls and vines.

She knelt down and covered her ears with her hands. She shut her eyes, wishing that in a few seconds she's going to wake up and realize that this is all a nightmare. But after a few seconds, none of that happened.

'What am I going to do now?'

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Please Send your reviews now!_

_Please forgive me if I made some typo errors. And I have to admit that I didn't have enough time to proofread it before sending it to So I hope you'll understand me regarding the typos, if there're some. _

_Some infos_

_**Rue Condorcet**__ is the street where the Ootori mansion lies._

_**Émes**__ are like districts in Paris. _

_Do you have some more questions regarding the story? Send it to me via your reviews. Thanks you._


	8. Chapter 7 : The Unsaid Confession

**Disclaimer**: Everything here is rightfully owned by Bisco Hatori EXCEPT the OCs and the plot.

**Author's Commentary**: Hurray! Chapter 8 is up!!! It really took me about two weeks to finish this. T-T MY school works are hindering me from finishing this. Now that I'm already in college, there are a lot of things that needed to be done! Huwaaaa! I miss my high school life!  
Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! I need your reviews! XD

P.S.  
Expect that the next chapter may come out after 2 weeks or so, because of my hectic schedule. But I'll try my best to update as soon as I can!

**Author's Reply to Reviews**:

**roz4694**: yes, I am a Filipino XD

**DevilHeart13** : hahaha! Sure! You can do whatever you want with Macee! XD

**Yuko19**: Arigatou Yuko-san! I really appreciated you review! Arigatou!

**Lakoma **: I'll think about it. I'll just e-mail you about my decision XD arigatou!

**Beerbelly **: uhm, gomen but Kyouya just disguised himself as Tamaki. It's part of the plot. If you want to know more about it, please read chapter 6: the covenant. Sorry for the confusion. XD

**To all of you**: **Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! Minna-san Daisuki! XD**

...  
... **  
**

_Bear hugs and So much Hershey's Kisses,_

_Synchyryn  
_

...  
...

* * *

**Chapter 8 : The Unsaid Confession**

* * *

'What am I going to do now?' 

Haruhi clasped both her hands on her ears to prevent Macee's voice from reaching her. She shut her eyes tightly as to prevent her tears from falling. Haruhi knelt on the well-trimmed grass below her and tried her best to keep her mind from thinking what had happened during her encounter with Macee. The dagger in her hand, those fierce eyes she had, her heart-striking words, and probably those stupid lies she made up. Haruhi shook her head to stop the flashbacks that's coming in her head. Then she stood up.

'This is getting me to nowhere…' she mustered all the courage in her petite body and started to move forward.

'I don't know what danger lies ahead for me now. But I just can't sit down here, sulking, and doing nothing!'

Haruhi put her right palm on the vine-full wall beside her as she walk forward, as if it'll guide her through the way. She slowly walks her way forward, as to be aware of every sound and sight that might befall her. Her peach colored sandals were now making funny noises, maybe because it is already overused, her dress is covered with several twigs from the vines earlier and her hair is a little messy and some strands are sticking on her face because of sweat. She turned left, right, right, left, and straight ahead, doing her best to follow her 'sense of direction'. While walking the straight path, a sound reached her ears. Soon, her pace started to go faster; her heart's beating faster as she followed the sound of the rushing water, hoping that this'll be the answer to her prayer. Haruhi's right hand left the wall and now transferred to her dress, as she clutch her dress with both hands while running and following the sound of the running water as it grew louder and louder. At last, when she turned right for the nth time, she finally saw the ending of the labyrinth-or should we say the center.

Upon entering it, she was about to smile but then, frowned instead. Before her now is a mini 'garden'. Although her surrounding is still covered with vines, it really looks much livelier than the previous are she's been through.

At the middle of it is a fairly large fountain, which has a sculpture of a cherub that holds an object somewhat similar to a wand. Its left hand was raised up in the air that holds a wand, where the water started to come out. Its right leg is raised a little in the air as its left, tip-toed on the pillar below it.

Haruhi approached the fountain and sat before it, she put her arms on edge of the fountain and she started staring at her reflection in the clear water on the fountain, which is surprising because they say that no one really bothers to enter the labyrinth in fear of getting lost inside. She started at her reflection for about two minutes before finally sighing and gave up. Her left hand lay limp on the edge of the fountain and her fingers playfully dipped in the cold water.

"I thought I'm saved. But then, I guess I'm not…" she said softly to herself.

Then she realized something.

Haruhi clasped both her hands together, in a praying position, closed her eyes and whispered, "I wish to be saved from this place."

**..oOo..**

After the hall was readied for the guests once more, Tamaki started assisting the guests inside and telling them to enjoy themselves.

"Well, that's the last of 'em!" Tamaki said, watching the last guest to enter the hall.

'Demo, where's Haruhi-chan? I haven't seen her since I left her here earlier.' Tamaki thought as he started walking toward the spot where Haruhi stood earlier.

Just then, Macee suddenly came in sight.

"Macee-san!" Tamaki greeted her.

Macee just nod a little and then gracefully made her way inside the hall again.

"Uh, by any chance, did you saw Haruhi earlier? I can't find her anywhere." Tamaki said and Macee halt on her track.

"Gomen ne, Tamaki-sama, but I haven't seen her also." Macee said, without even facing him and hurriedly entered the hall.

"Well, where could she go then?" Tamaki started searching for Haruhi in the garden until he reached the labyrinth. He was about to enter the labyrinth but then hesitated.

'I don't think she would be in there. She's not the type of person to be curious enough to—' Tamaki stopped as a peach piece of cloth catch his attention. Tamaki bend a little on the lower group of vines on the wall and seized the tiny piece of cloth attached to it.

'This is--!'

Tamaki immediately ran away from the garden, toward the mansion's hall direction. Upon arriving the hall, Tamaki was already panting heavily; his face's covered with sweat and his body is already limp from running. He leaned on the pillar on the hall for a minute, just to take a little rest; his hand still clutching the piece of cloth he got.

'H-he's the o-only one, who c-could help her.' He whispered in between pants.

Tamaki began making his way hastily in the crowd, not caring whether he bumped into someone or not.

He soon found who he must find—_Kyouya_.

Tamaki hurriedly went to him. He clutched the sleeve of his raven tux and showed to him the piece of Haruhi's cloth.

Kyouya paused in drinking his wine when he saw Tamaki clutching to him like that. He put down his goblet on the tray hold by the passing waiter, and finally focused his attention to Tamaki. He let him settle down for a while before gesturing him to speak up.

"Kyouya, you need to help Haruhi! She's trapped in the labyrinth!" Tamaki whispered.

Kyouya didn't say anything for a while then, "how did you know she's in there?"

"Well, I got this piece of Haruhi's dress near the entrance of the labyrinth. And she's been missing for quite sometime now…" Tamaki whispered back.

The color on Kyouya's face began to fade as he stares at Tamaki.

And with a blink of an eye, Kyouya started running, making his way towards the labyrinth.

**..oOo..**

Haruhi stood up again after making her with and dust off her now ruined dress from running. She walk towards the bench near the far end corner of the labyrinth's garden and settled down there. Upon sitting down, dusts started oozing out from the bench which made her cough hard, stand up and walk away from the bench. When the cloud of dust died away, Haruhi stomp her feet back to the fountain.

'Why did they make this labyrinth anyway?' Haruhi sat down on the grass once again anf rested her face on the edge of the fountain.

'They're just wasting their money! Who in the world would enjoy entering this labyrinth? Stupid bastards!'

Just then, Haruhi stood up once again as she heard footsteps coming towards the garden. She turned to look at the direction on the far end of the garden, near the bench, where the footsteps can be heard growing louder and louder. Haruhi gulped and began to panic deep inside, frightened to the thought that the person that would come out to that entrance is Macee, attacking her and straggling her to death.

Then, the footsteps died. Haruhi had the urge to move forward to where the footsteps are coming and check who it was. But then, she decided not to go anymore when the intruder showed himself to her.

'Tamaki-sama!' her mind shouted and her heartbeat began pounding madly again.

'Did he come here for me?' Haruhi thought as she watches Kyouya calmly approach her; both his hands in his pockets.

Upon approaching her, he smiled at her warmly and playfully pats her on the head.

"What are you doing here? Don't you find the party worthwhile?" he said as he met her eyes.

Haruhi shrugged, "hmm, I just want to spend some time alone."

"In a place like this? I doubt it." He straightened up and began to walk past her.

Haruhi looked around. "I just wanted to explore this place and _poof_! I ended up here!" Haruhi followed him as he approached the bench near the fountain.

Kyouya looked at her and sat down at the bench with an unconvinced look on his face. Haruhi followed him and sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Haruhi said trying to change the subject.

Before answering the question, he leaned backward and looked up at the starless night above them for a while and then looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Actually, I went here to save a certain _sparrow_."

Haruhi immediately got the message in what Kyouya just said and smiled. Her wish came true. A few minutes later and silence enveloped the two of them. No one wants to talk but just savor the presence of each other. The only thing can be heard in the background is the continuous 'swooshing' sound of the wind and the cricket's sound. Until Kyouya stood up and said,

"We better go back to the mansion now."

Haruhi looked at him and stood up as well. She didn't want to go back yet. Because she knows that coming back to the mansion means that she'll have to go back being the fiancée of 'Tamaki'. Right now, she just wanted to savor the moments that she and Kyouya are sharing. (A/N: -sigh- if she only knew…). For a while, they just stood out there, enjoying the touch of the wind. Neither of them wanted to move forward and go back to the mansion. Until Haruhi decided that she must face reality; that she's engaged to _Tamaki_ and not to _Kyouya_, whom she might have fallen for. She took a step forward, with her face wearing a slight frown anf her hands clasps together at her back in a playful manner. Kyouya then began to move as well. They walked side by side, still, neither of them talked. Though sometimes when their arms touch, Haruhi flinch immediately as if her arm hit something hot. Kyouya on the other hand, remained focused and calm in every step they made. Though her often glances down at the lady beside her and smiles secretly as not to be seen by her. Somehow, somewhere deep inside him made him wish that he never did this charade with Tamaki, as regrets started to fill deep inside him.

After about sometime of walking, they finally reached the end of the maze. The surrounding was lit by the glimmering moonlight above. The entrance to the hall came to sight but the lack of people around as well as the lack of music that usually came from the stereo made the surrounding quite eerie.

Haruhi halted on her track and just let Kyouya wall ahead of her and enter the hall. For some reason, Haruhi's heart began to throb fast, as if something bad is going to happen. Thinking that this is just some hallucination, Haruhi set aside her thoughts and followed Kyouya back inside the hall, only to find out that it's already empty.

The buffet tables at both ends of the hall lay empty, the pure white cloth that covers it was stained by some wine drops, few confetti were scattered on the floor and all the servants of the household were lined up in the middle and Kyouya's talking to Wei, with a high tone in his voice.

"What do you mean he's missing?!" said Kyouya, trying to suppress his anger.

"Kyouya-sama, we were also shocked to know that Tamaki-sama's been missing since you went out. And when we tried to go search for him, we only saw this." Wei handed Kyouya a small parchment with some illegible writings on it.

For a moment, Haruhi stood there, staring at the scene before her and trying to absorb what was happening and what Wei has just said.

'Did he just call Tamaki-sama, Kyouya-sama? And what's up with 'Tamaki-sama missing?' I don't get it!' Haruhi thought as thoughts began to enter her mind wildly. Then suddenly, Macee's words started to rang inside her mind.

"_Riding a boat in two rivers at the same time aren't we?" Macee said, ignoring Haruhi's question and still keeping her back in front of Haruhi._

"_What are you talking about?" Haruhi said in confusion._

"_Don't play dumb!" Macee clenched her fist. "You're already engaged to Tamaki-kun and yet you're still flirting with my Kyouya!" Macee shouted anger in her voice._

"_I think you're mistaken. I am engaged to Kyouya-sama not to Tamaki-sama." Haruhi said calmly._

"_Hmp! I know you know it! About this stupid charade that they're playing…" Macee paused. "…or maybe, they want to fool you through this charade because both of them will definitely dump you…Because Kyouya needs me and only me!" she said in a matter of fact tone._

"_That's not true…" Haruhi managed to say, her hands trembling._

'_That can't be true!' her mind shouted._

Haruhi's eyes started to get watery; fortunately the tear didn't fall because Wei acknowledges her.

"Haruhi-sama!" Wei said in a shaky voice.

She felt all their eyes now turned to her except for one person—_Kyouya_. His hand's clutching the paper that Wei just gave earlier and his eyes were covered by his hair.

"Ready the car!" Kyouya shouted and some of the concerned servant hurried there way out of the hall.

"We're coming to get him back. There were some mistakes here." He murmured and immediately left the hall, without even bothering to change his clothes and without even facing her. His footsteps and figure began to faint as seconds' pass by. Murmurs can be heard from the group of servants left in the hall, until Sibylla clapped her hands in an ordering manner and ordered them to resume their jobs.

Haruhi stood there motionless until Sheena came to her aid and escorted her back to her room.

**..oOo..**

Haruhi lay down on her bed, still wearing her dress and started contemplating. Flashbacks of the earlier events kept coming to her mind; especially the one that had just occurred after the party. She glance at the clock on the wall and realized that it's almost eleven o'clock.

'I wonder what's happening to them already. What really happened anyway? All I could understand is Kyouya-sama…' Haruhi frowned. 'It's Tamaki-sama…' she corrected herself '…that's been kidnapped. Why? Who did it?' thought Haruhi. She suddenly got up.

'I can't just sit here and wait for the outcome of this! I have to help them find him and save him…' Haruhi thought.

'Whether he's my real fiancé or not….' She added.

She immediately undressed the torn gown that she's wearing, dump it on the side without care, and started wearing jeans and a plain shirt.

"Now, all that's left for me to do is to know what really happened and who did it…And I know exactly where I can get this information." Haruhi whispered as she began to walk down the corridor so fast, almost like running.

She went down the stairs, taking two steps at a time, and immediately went to the dirty kitchen, which is surprisingly clean.

There. On the far end of the kitchen, Sheena's arranging the silverwares that have been used earlier in the party. Her head tilted a little upon hearing the oak door opened only to reveal the now haggard-looking Haruhi; her hands on her knees and panting a little hard.

"Haruhi-sama! You aren't supposed to be here! If Sibylla comes she'll—"but Sheena was cut off when Haruhi spoke.

"Tell me what happened." She said in between pants.

Sheena was a little surprised to hear Haruhi's words that for a while, she just sat there, watching Haruhi straightened up and sat on the nearest stool she found. When Haruhi looked at her directly, Sheena finally stood up and sat beside Haruhi.

She then started speaking. "Well, earlier, after he called Tamaki for help to find you inside the labyrinth, he said that he'll follow you two inside. But then, after a few minutes since he left an arrow was shot at one of the pillar of the hall. Wei, decided to evacuate the guests, but of course, he didn't say anything to them regarding the arrow shooting. He just informed them that Kyouya-sama officially ended the ball and wished them a good night. And when all the guests departed, we opened the letter that's wrapped around the arrow's body…" Sheena stopped for a while and looked at Haruhi straight in the eyes. "Go to the Jinnai warehouse near the Tropical Island Park before midnight or else your precious friend will suffer. Do not bring anyone along with you. " At that, Sheena looked and waited for Haruhi to say something.

"Is that all?" Haruhi said skeptically. And when Sheena nodded, Haruhi spoke, "Weird though, kidnappers usually ask for money in return of their captive. Anyway, I better head there fast and help them rescue him."

She got up and ignored all the pleas that Sheena's making and immediately went out of the mansion and headed to the said warehouse.

**..oOo..**

"I guess this is the end of you. Fujioka Haruhi." A cold voice, most likely of a female said as she watched Haruhi take a step toward her trap.

**..oOo..**

"I'm already here now! Show yourself!" Kyouya shouted after opening the huge steel doors of the Jinnai warehouse. The inside was so dark. The light emitted by the moonlight above that enters the room was the only light inside.

Kyouya slowly step inside the warehouse. After a few more steps forward, the door shut, and soon the whole warehouse was once again covered with darkness. Kyouya looked around him for a bit, but then he stood still in the dark, not letting his guard down. But unfortunately, he wasn't able to see or dodge the lead pipe that hit him on his back that made his world covered in black.

**..oOo..**

"Th-this is it!" Haruhi whispered.

It's almost twenty-five since she left the mansion and now, here she is, standing in front of Jinnai warehouse, where Tamaki should be held as a hostage. Both her hands rested on her knees, sweat drops started to fall on both sides of her face and strands of her hair sticks to her sweaty face and she then straightened up. She stayed there for a little while to calm herself and waited until her breathing's back to normal.

She then pushed the steel door open and went inside. Soon, the door shut behind her and she was enveloped in complete darkness. But then, the light turned on and Haruhi gasped on what she saw.

On the far middle end of the room, Kyouya's sitting on a wooden chair, his hands were tied up at the back of the chair, his feet were tied together with the feet of the chair, blood is dripping down on the sides of his face and still, he's unconscious.

She immediately went to him and lifter his face with her hands on his cheeks and trying to wake him up.

"Kyouya…can you hear me? Kyouya…" Haruhi said, her voice shaky and tears started to fall in the corner of her eyes. (A/N: YES, SHE CALLED HIM KYOUYA)

She then, started to untying the ropes on his feet and after that, she then went behind him and is about to start untying the ropes that held Kyouya's arms when suddenly, she heard a loud "thump" and she immediately looked at the direction where the noise came from, and she immediately stood up and stepped backward.

Not far from where they are, lay an unconscious Tamaki, but he seems to be unharmed. Bulky men started to come out of the dark just behind Tamaki and she started stepping backwards while the goons kept moving forward.

"Why are you doing this?" she spit out.

"Well, it's our job…" one of them said and chuckled.

"W-who told you do it?" asked Haruhi.

"Me…" a familiar female voice answered her.

For a while, all they could hear were footsteps that kept getting louder and louder, until the voice came again.

"Miss me Haruhi?" Sheena came out of the darkness.

"Hmm, but I doubt it, we just met minutes ago anyway." She shrugged and grinned at her. She's not wearing her maid's outfit anymore but a pair of jeans and a white turtleneck sleeveless.

Haruhi stared at her, wide-eyed.

"W-what are you doing here Sheena-san?"

"Well, I thought I made it clear already. I'm the one who ordered them to do this…" Sheena said cockily, eyeing Tamaki and Kyouya.

"But why?"

Sheena's eyes turned fierce.

"Why?!" her voice became harsh.

"It's because I want revenge…" she walked slowly towards Kyouya.

"Revenge on the Ootori family…To avenge my family's death!" Sheena hissed and roughly tilted Kyouya's head by means of pulling his hair down.

"But I thought they died in an accident…"

"Accident?" Sheena cut her off. "Yes…yes…a perfect accident made by Yosio Ootori…A perfect plan to acquire all the properties of the Bordeaux family."

"Bordeaux?"

"Yes, Misty Sheena Fiamatta Bordeaux. That's my real name. And I am the only Bordeaux left." Sheena hissed.

Haruhi didn't answer. She doesn't know what to say or do. And silence enveloped them for a while; both lass looking at each other straight in the eyes.

"Finish them off…" Sheena ordered and started walking away.

The goons started advancing again, playfully holding the lead pipes they're holding. Haruhi moved backward and started dodging their attacks.

'This is not good. At this rate, I'll be chopped into pieces!' Haruhi thought.

Everything, so far, is going well. She's able to dodge all the attacks they threw her. But one thing had caught her attention, one of the goons approached the unconscious and injured Kyouya and is about to hit him in the head with a lead pipe when…

"NO!!!" Haruhi shouted and run towards Kyouya and hugged him.

**..oOo..**

Haruhi woke up, only to find out that she's now in an all white room. She immediately sat up and winced.

"Ouch..." she murmured. She then realized that her left arm is bandaged as well as her waist.

"What happened?" She put her hands on her forehead, trying her best to remember all the things that happened.

"Ah!" she gasped upon realizing what had happened. She slowly went out of bed and hold onto the dextrose holder beside her for support. After a while, she slowly proceed on her way out, her right hand glued on the wall for support and her bandage-full left arm, holding her waist.

She immediately asked the first nurse she saw on the corridor on the whereabouts of her 'companions'.

"Uhm, excuse me, by any chance, do you know where Suou Tamaki and Ootori Kyouya are? I mean they are my friends and I was wondering if they are also here somewhere?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, if I'm not mistaken, they're on room 204. Straight ahead and turn right, it's the first door there." The nurse replied.

"Thank you." Haruhi said and continued on her walking.

"Do you need help?" the nurse asked and assisted her.

"No, thanks, But I'm fine. I can handle it from here." She said, leaving the nurse behind.

'Only a few more…' She finally turned the corner and opened the first door at her right, to see a well looking Tamaki, who is sitting on his bed and Kyouya, who has a bandage wrap around his forehead, sitting on the chair besides Tamaki's bed.

"Haruhi-chan!" Tamaki greeted her.

Kyouya immediately approached her and helped her sit down on Tamaki's bed.

"Are you okay now? I think you're still no supposed to leave your bed." Tamaki said with a concerned voice.

Haruhi nodded. "What happened?" she whispered.

Tamaki looked at Kyouya for a moment and spoke. "Well, as you know, I was held as a captive and they lured both Kyouya and you to the warehouse…and when Kyouya was about to be attacked," Tamaki looked at Kyouya once more. "You ran to him and hugged him, just in time, before the lead pipe hit his head. And that's why you ended up like that. Luckily, your left arm and a part of your waist were the only ones injured. And then you fainted. Jut then, Wei and the police officers came and brought us here to the hospital."

"How come you know all of it? You were unconscious back then weren't you?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, no. I was pretending to be unconscious…" Tamaki said.

"So you witnessed it all?" Haruhi asked, referring to the conversation she and Sheena had.

"Yes" Tamaki frowned. "I really can't believe Sheena did that. Considering that she's also one of our friends…before her parents died that is."

Haruhi wanted to ask what had happened to Sheena after that but then, she found herself looking at Kyouya, who's still not talking to either of them since she came. He just looked at Tamaki and nodded.

Haruhi opened her lips to say something, but Kyouya beat her to it.

"Haruhi…" Kyouya held both her shoulder ends with his hands and onyx eyes meet the hazel ones.

"Please don't get mad at me, but I just wanted to let you know that Tamaki and I are---"

The door suddenly burst open, cutting Kyouya in mid-sentence.

"Well, well, what do you have to say for yourself son?" Yoshio Ootori entered the room with a shaking Wei on his back and his fierce eyes are looking into Kyouya's onyx eyes.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Send your reviews!_

_Gomen for the typos…if there are some…._


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Minna-san..Gomenasai!

I would like to apologize for not updating my fan fiction for over a month now.

My studies kept me busy these past few weeks, and just like what I've said, I'm already in a university now; which means that everything's tougher now. **BUT, **I'm still going to continue this story of mine for the sake of all those who read and love it. You guys are my inspiration (sniff sniff). And to tell you the truth, I already started writing my 9th chapter; thanks to the storm that came to our country which suspended our classes for almost 6 days…cool eh? XD

Anyway, that's it. I just want to inform you that **THIS STORY IS ****NOT**** ON HIATUS. **

Also, it would help me a lot if you will send me suggestions on what you think/want to happen next. I would really love to hear your suggestions.

And before I log off, I would like to thank all of you, especially those who remained by my side since the first chapter, for keeping on reading and reviewing my work. Minna-san, daisuki!

Well then, ja ne! See you in my next update!.  
.  
.  
.

_So much hugs and Hershey's kisses,_

synchyryn


	10. Chapter 8 : Fight, Flight and Fright

**Disclaimer**: Everything here is rightfully owned by Bisco Hatori EXCEPT the OCs and the plot.

**Author's Commentary**: Huwaaa! Gomen ne minna-san! If it took me so long before I updated this fanfiction. My studies really hindered me from updating this story because I really need to focus on my studies since I'm now in college. I really missed you all. (sniff sniff). But now, since we are having a semestral break, I was able to continue writing chapter 9; and luckily, I was able to finish it in a week. And oh—I was really really happy right now, 'coz I was able to qualify for scholarship in my university..! hurray! XD please keep reading and reviewing my fanfiction minna-san! And also, the voting is still on for Haruhi's partner in this story! So keep on voting! Daisuki dayo, minna-san!  Happy Halloween! Too bad, I wasn't able to make a Halloween special..sniffsniff..! But I'll try my best to make a one-shot Halloween special for all of you! And if you like, you could suggest me anything you want and the pairing you want! I'll be looking forward to your replies! nn

**Author's Reply to Reviews**:

I was really really touched by all of your reviews! Especially those who still review this story eventhough I took a break writing this story. I often received/read your reviews during my etype class. Hehehe, I'm so sneaky! XD

_roz4694_: I see, so you're a Filipino too! Nice to hear that! Thank you for the comment, but to tell you the truth, I'm not yet that good in terms of writing. I hope to improve my writing skills sometime.

_DevilHeart13_: I'm really really sorry for confusing you. And regarding Haruhi's 'father' , he'll be introduced later in the story. Please keep on reading.

_Naaya Black_ : thank you so much for your suggestion. It really helped me a lot. I really appreciated it!

And for all those who send in their reviews, namely,_ColourfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot_,_strawberry explosion, MxAzingXSpork, SnowCharms, StrawberryXoXoMania, Terry-May, darkoracle12, Yuko19, Rangerette, Hikaru Hiitachin, animelover0001, Sheila, Pink Princess 24, _I really thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! I'll look forward to your reviews to in this chapter! Daisuki dayo, minna-san! 

…

…

Without further ado, I now present to you, Chapter 9 of L.H.J.!

_Bear hugs and so much Hershey's kisses,_

_Synchyryn_

…

…

…

* * *

** Chapter 9**

**Fight, Flight and Fright**

* * *

"_Haruhi…" Kyouya held both her shoulder ends with his hands and onyx eyes meet the hazel ones._

"_Please don't get mad at me, but I just wanted to let you know that Tamaki and I are---"_

_The door suddenly burst open, cutting Kyouya in mid-sentence._

"_Well, well, what do you have to say for yourself son?" Yoshio Ootori entered the room with a shaking Wei on his back and his fierce eyes are looking into Kyouya's onyx eyes._

"otou-san…" Kyouya whispered, his eyes turned fierce as he slowly let go of Haruhi's shoulder tips and fully faced his father.

Haruhi immediately looked at Yoshio when Kyouya called him 'otou-san'.

"So this is Kyouya-sama's father…" Haruhi thought and looked closely at the man before her.

He was wearing a gray tuxedo and a shiny black leather shoes. His hair is a little bit grayish, maybe because of his old age. His eyes were fierce and both his hands were clenched into a fist and is shaking a bit, his knuckles were showing.

"Father, I wish to talk to you…alone…in private" Kyouya said and headed toward the door past his father and Wei.

Yoshio immediately followed his son and Wei closed the door.

**..oOo..**

Tamaki's room remained silent for a few minutes after the Ootori's departure. Tamaki sit still on his bed, his back leaning on the head board with a pillow on it and Haruhi sitting at the edge of his bed, both her hands atop her lap and is curled into a fist.

"ne…" Haruhi said, breaking the silence in the room…

"What is Kyouya-sama's father like?"

Tamaki opened his eyes and looked at Haruhi.

There was a moment of silence once more before Tamaki answered her question.

"Ootori Yoshio. He is the patriarch of the Ootori family. Even though my father is a good friend of him; I must say that he is a very cold and calculating father. He wants everything to go on his way. I still haven't met a man who has enough guts to oppose him. Not even Kyouya's mother has the nerve to defy him. Poor Kyouya, ever since the day he was born, he's already following the providence that he's father lay before him…"

"Providence?" Haruhi cut him off and turned to face Tamaki.

"Yes. Yoshio chose Kyouya to be the heir of the Ootori Corporation. That's why at an early age, he is obliged to do things beyond his capacity. He entered the school earlier than a normal kid would do. I met him during our middle school days. During his leisure time, his fingers were always holding and tapping the laptop keys. He's the most unusual boy I've ever met. He never smiles. He doesn't talk much either, but when he does, it is all about school business. I never saw him have fun with the other students in the campus. One time, when a student approached him and asked him if he's interested in joining them, because they're having fun at that time, he just stop from using his laptop, stare at the student before him and went back to work on his laptop. Yoshio really changed Kyouya's lifestyle. He put too much pressure on his body that soon made him become the "Shadow King". I suggest you stay away from him, even though he's your fiancé's father. But of course if you really needed to face him, just go, but be cautious." Tamaki ended his talk and continued resting.

"hai…" Haruhi whispered.

She never expected Kyouya's father to be like that. Well, she did, but not that much.

"I wonder what they're going to talk about…"

**..oOo..**

Kyouya opened the door to the vacant patient room which he borrowed for a while to the head nurse of the hospital. He motioned his father to enter first and soon, he followed him inside and shut the door.

The room was not as big as Tamaki's room. But it's just enough to have a bed for the patient, a couch, a small refrigerator, and a bathroom. The paint on the wall is not that good anymore for it's almost fading away. The room is quite dim but the warm light coming from the setting sun outside lit the room a little and gave a humid effect to the room. The windows are open and the curtains are blown by the cold wind outside.

Yoshio turned his back to the window and faced his son for her was facing the windows earlier. Kyouya, after closing the door, bowed slightly and started talking.

"Sumimasen! I must admit that I made a fool out of myself. I did not think of what would be the possible outcome of this foolishness I made, especially to the Ootori's. I am willing to take full responsibility of what had happened. So please, don't reprimand either Tamaki or Haruhi." Kyouya said and stood up straight once more and waited for his father to respond.

To his surprise, Yoshio calmly walked towards the door and before turning the knob and going out, this was all he said, "Inform Tamaki and Haruhi that I have decided to send them back to Japan as soon as they have recuperated. As for their studies, I will ask Suou to attend everything regarding that matter. And as for you, you will stay here in Paris and fix every single dilemma you had put in the company and the mansion you won't be able to go back to Japan unless you have fixed everything. I will hold your passport until then."

Kyouya shook his head while listening to his father's sermon. All he could do was to nod and agree on what his father had just said. Moreover, what can he do besides to agree? He's father is always 'holding his neck'.

Emotions inside him were overflowing. He clenched his fist and punched the wall to his right. It was so hard that his knuckles turned red and is about to bleed. He then leaned on the wall and cleared his thoughts. After a few minutes, he immediately went out of the room; Traces of his blood in the wall were still visible.

**..oOo..**

Haruhi's almost done in cleaning up her room in the mansion. This is already the tenth day of her 'rest day'. And now, she has fully recuperated. It hasn't been a week yet since she heard the news about Tamaki and her flight back to Japan. This really saddened her. Not just the fact that she has already became attached to his country, as well as to the people living in the mansion, but also the fact that she hasn't seen Kyouya in ten days, ever since he went out of Tamaki's room in the hospital and had a talk with his father. When they asked Wei where Kyouya is, he just said that he's busy fixing some things regarding the company. All they knew is that they are going back to Japan without Kyouya. Haruhi wanted to have a talk with him, but she never did because she does not know his whereabouts these days.

A knock on the door snap Haruhi's thoughts and a voice from the other side of the door came.

"Haruhi-sama, it is almost time. Tamaki-sama's already waiting for you in the car." The housemaid said.

"Coming," Haruhi shouted back.

She then locked her traveling bag and checked whether all her things were packed right. Before finally going out of her room, she took a one-last-glance at it, remembering her first night there.

The housemaid then gets her traveling bag from her and immediately went down. Haruhi was savoring every step she made down the staircase and the hall, reminiscing on what had happened there during her stay. Her special lessons everyday, her first encounter with Tamaki, who is still then pretending to be mean and to be Kyouya, her first glance on Kyouya in the garden on that rainy day, her 'stolen' first kiss, her adventure outside the mansion, and most especially, the unforgettable masquerade ball held in the mansion, where she and Kyouya shared a magnificent night together.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's voice brought back Haruhi to the real world. Without knowing it, she's now standing atop the staircase before the mansion's main door.

"You were spacing out back there, are you alright?" Tamaki asked after Haruhi safely went down the stairs.

In reply to what he said she just gave him a faint smile.

**..oOo..**

Upon arriving the airport, they immediately check in their belongings, except their hand bags, to the counter and verified their passports.

For about twenty minutes, they just sat there and waited for their turn to board the plane. Meanwhile, Haruhi kept looking left and right hoping to see a 'familiar face' there.

"What is it Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing." She said and let out a goofy chuckle.

"Alright," was Tamaki's immediate reply, for he already knew the real answer to his question and the real reason why Haruhi's acting that way. Nevertheless, he just continued browsing a Japanese catalog he had brought with him and kept on murmuring something to himself.

(Bell ringing)

Attention, all passengers going to Japan, please proceeds now to the departure area. You are now about to board the plane.

(Another bell ringing)

"Ikimashou Haruhi-chan" Tamaki said. He excitedly jumped out of his chair and headed towards the departure entrance. Haruhi soon followed.

Right after Tamaki entered the pathway going to the plane, when it's already Haruhi's turn to surrender her ticket, a voice stopped her.

"Matte!"

Haruhi turned around and was surprised to see Kyouya running towards her. Haruhi then stepped out of the line, for she was blocking the next passenger's way to the entrance.

Kyouya just stood there, trying to catch his breath. Neither of them talked. When suddenly, Kyouya pulled Haruhi into his arms and put his chin on top of her head.

"Gomen, if I've caused so much trouble…" Kyouya pulled back and broke their hug.

"Take good care ne?" Kyouya patted her head like a kid and gave her a one sided grin.

"Hai!" Haruhi said and smiled.

"Ah!" Haruhi suddenly exclaimed, next thing we know, she's already tying the ribbon she used during the masquerade ball around Kyouya's wrist.

"There!" Haruhi said after tying it.

"It'll protect you from any harm while I'm away..."

"What can a ribbon do to protect me from harm?" Kyouya murmured.

"nani?" Haruhi skeptically said.

"If you don't want it then…" Haruhi was about to pull the ribbon away from Kyouya's wrist when suddenly; Kyouya raised his arms, away from her reach.

"I didn't say anything like that." Kyouya said.

"Hey! We're about to leave!" Tamaki butted in and waved at them.

Haruhi smiled at Kyouya and bade him goodbye.

"Ja ne, kiyotsukete ne?" Haruhi then ran back to the entrance and surrendered her ticket to the man at the counter.

Kyouya just stood there, watching the two of the most important people in his life leave him alone in Paris.

**..oOo..**

"Please fasten your seatbelt for we are about to leave..."

The trip from Paris to Japan went quiet. Neither Tamaki now Haruhi were speaking to each other, maybe because they're disappointed by there sudden flight back to Japan. Though Tamaki often bug Haruhi and kept entertaining her, all Haruhi could do was to nod or in some cases, say "oh", "ah" and "I see".

Tamaki put his left hand on Haruhi's shoulder and said,

"You're worried about him aren't you?"

Haruhi just looked at his lavender eyes.

"Well, you don't have to, because this is Kyouya that we're talking about. He will now easily lose or give up; especially if his 'opponent' is his father. Just trust him okay?" Tamaki gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hai" Haruhi said and smiled.

"ne ne, Haruhi-chan!, want to see my photo collection?" Tamaki goofily said and pulled a thick photo album out of nowhere and placed it on top of Haruhi's lap; Haruhi then started browsing Tamaki's photo album.

"Oh, you were so cute back then…demo…" Haruhi kept looking at the photo and back at Tamaki.

"Nothing really changes…the way you look…"

"You mean I'm still cute?" Tamaki said, his eyes were sparkling.

"..Oh, and especially your attitude is still the same, very immature..." Tamaki gloomed on what Haruhi just said.

"hahaha!, just kidding." Haruhi laughed and started patting his back a little hard.

For the next ten minutes, Haruhi just kept on browsing Tamaki's photo album on the other hand, Tamaki kept babbling and explaining every photo in the album like he was a walking photo caption. Haruhi was starting to get tired and sleepy from all these talking and browsing but suddenly a photo caught her attention.

"oh, and here's a picture taken by the end of our middle school, just before the opening of my very own host club. Of course, here are my fellow hosts, they were specifically picked by me, fufufu" Tamaki chuckled proudly at what he had just said.

Haruhi suddenly shut the photo album which made Tamaki halt on his laughing.

"What's wrong Haruhi-chan?" Tamaki said, fearing that he said something which irritated Haruhi.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tamaki's eyes started to become watery for he just cannot stand the fact that Haruhi's mad at him.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said in a shaky voice and is extending his shaking hand to her.

"daijoubu.." Haruhi said with a forced smile on her face.

"I think I just got a little dizzy that's all…" Haruhi defensively said. "I'll just take a nap okay?"

"Alright, do you want me to get you a medicine? Aww, daddy's all worried about you"

"And who's that daddy, you were saying?" Haruhi said and shot him a death glare.

"Just kidding!" Tamaki smiled goofily at her. Haruhi sighed and wrapped her blanket around herself and slept.

**..oOo..**

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" Haruhi was awakened by Tamaki's voice.

"What is it senpai?" Haruhi mumbled sleepily and she softly rubs her eyes.

"We were about to arrive in Japan in a few minutes. Hehehe, I just thought that you'll be interested to know."

Haruhi stretch out her arms and tidy up her things and prepared for the landing.

**..oOo..**

Upon arriving the airport, they were immediately greeted by the Suou servants.

"Tamaki-sama…" the head guard greeted them and the other guard gathered the luggage and carried them.

"Welcome back young master. Your father instructed me to extend his welcome to the both of you and to escort both of you back to the Suou mansion for he has to attend important matters and cannot present himself to you right now." The head guard continued.

"Almost just like before…" Haruhi whispered, remembering her first airport encounter with the Ootori's body guards in Paris.

The head guard led them out of the airport and inside the white limousine.

"Time flies by so quickly, not long ago, I was mourning on my parent's death, received a letter and went to Paris and met all of you, and now, I am back to Japan and I'm living a new life…" Haruhi mumbled.

"Yeah" Tamaki agreed.

"Oh yeah, what happened to the one who adopted you?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't heard anything from him again since my first day in Paris. I wonder what happened to him..." Haruhi said.

"Maybe he's just busy fixing you adoption papers…" Tamaki replied.

After that conversation, both of them didn't say anything much to each other for both of then seems to be tired from the flight they had.

**..oOo..**

Upon arriving the Suou mansion, they were greeted by a number of household servants just like in the Ootori mansion.

"I wonder who's much richer, the Ootori's or the Suou's? Haruhi giggled on the thought,

"I'm really glad that you're going to stay here Haruhi-chan! Ooh! You don't know how happy daddy is right now!"

"senpai, will you stop with this daddy thingy? It gives me the creeps you know." Haruhi said.

Tamaki, like he didn't heard anything, kept wiggling and wobbling around.

"Come Haruhi-chan, let me show you your ro—" Tamaki wasn't able to finish his sentence when suddenly, her face became pale.

"Tamaki-sama, are you alright?" Haruhi asked.

"uh—gomen ne, Haru-chan. But I don't think I can accompany you today…" After he said it, he immediately zoomed towards his room and locked it. Next thing they knew, they heard him vomiting in his room's bathroom.

"Haruhi-sama, please follow me to your room." A housemaid said.

The Suou mansion was so much like the Ootori mansion in Paris. There's a large chandelier hanging in the middle of the hall and the floor is carpeted. There were also lots of pillars around the mansion and everything seems to be made of marble and glass. The stairs were made up of high class pearl marble. And atop the staircase there's a huge portrait of a man that looks like Tamaki. Haruhi assumed that this man is Tamaki's father. The rooms in the mansion all have large oak doors and a golden knob.

"Here we are," the housemaid said as she temporarily put down Haruhi's luggage and opened the door.

If the hall was made out of pure white marble and glass, this room before her has the color scheme of pink. Everything seems to be pink.

The housemaid immediately proceeds to the large cabinet on the left side of the room and started unpacking Haruhi's things.

"Ano-are you sure you can do it all? I mean, do you need any help?" Haruhi said, offering the housemaid for help.

"Iie, I'm definitely fine Haruhi-sama" the housemaid said and smiled.

"If you say so…" Haruhi said.

She then headed toward the bed and lay down. The bed's really soft and the fabric is so fine. But after a while, she immediately stood up as if something struck her. Haruhi immediately change to her favorite attire-tee and jeans.

"uhm," Haruhi began, trying to catch the housemaid's attention. "if Tamaki-kun asked about my whereabouts later, please tell him that I'm just going to visit someone. Arigatou. Ja ne!" Haruhi said and went off.

**..oOo..**

Haruhi refused to ride the car that the Suou family chauffeur's offering her, for this may just cause too much commotion in the place she's going to go. Besides, she doesn't want anyone to be tagging along her when she's off during her personal business. So right now, she's heading towards the local cemetery where her parent's grave lies. On the way there, she had bought flowers and some Ootoro for her parents, and now that she had finally arrived the place, she knelt down before their tombstone, offered the gifts she had bought and prayed. It took her about five minutes before standing up again.

Her next destination now was her former apartment. She can't believe herself that in a matter of months, she somehow forgot her way back to her former apartment, for she numerously made wrong turns in the street.

When she arrived the place, she can't express how much she missed that place. She and her parents were living in that place until the death of her parents and her departure to Paris. She then decided to enter the lobby of the apartment where she found the mail boxes. She ran her fingers on their former mailbox where the name 'Fujioka' was previously written in it, but now; it is replaced by the name 'Mikage' who's probably living in the room that they previously owned. She did not stay long in the apartment for she cannot enter it because she doesn't have the key to it anymore. She then decided to stroll around the place when she passed along the local park where she usually stays. When suddenly, BLAG--!

A blonde kid, holding a pink bunny doll, bumped into her.

"Ouch…" Haruhi whispered. She then helped the kid up and cleans off his shirt and jeans.

"Are you alright? I'm really sorry I'm not watching where I was going..." Haruhi asked in a soft voice. "I'll try to be careful next time okay?" Haruhi gave him a smile.

The blonde kid smiled back at her and looked at her with his hazel eyes.

"Have we met before?" he said in a cute voice.

"Hmm?"

"Mitsukuni…" a deep male voice said from behind the blonde boy.

"Takashi!" The blonde boy greeted the newly arrived man. "Gomen ne, if I wasn't able to wait for you there, I just thought that it'll be great if I visited this park here…hmm, Takashi?"

The man looked at Haruhi with astonishing eyes and his lips were slightly parted.

"Takashi?" Haruhi murmured his name. Then her eyes suddenly widened. "Takashi Morinozuka?"

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Send in your reviews! I accept suggestions, comments and even rants! Gomen for the typos..if there are some…_


	11. Chapter 9 : A Blast From The Past

OMG! IT'S SO NICE TO BE BACK HERE! I MISSED YOU GUYS! :(  
SORRY FOR THE SUPER DELAY OF THIS STORY.  
BUT HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER! ;))  
HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT.

TO MY READERS:

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND YOUR CONTINUOUS SUPPORT.

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

P.S.

I JUST CHANGED MY PEN NAME. IT'S deedamsel NOW. :)

* * *

**A Blast from the Past**

* * *

.

.

**Recap:**

_A blonde kid, holding a pink bunny doll, bumped into her._

_"Ouch…" Haruhi whispered. She then helped the kid up and cleans off his shirt and jeans._

_"Are you alright? I'm really sorry I'm not watching where I was going..." Haruhi asked in a soft voice. "I'll try to be careful next time okay?" Haruhi gave him a smile._

_The blonde kid smiled back at her and looked at her with his hazel eyes._

_"Have we met before?" he said in a cute voice._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Mitsukuni…" a deep male voice said from behind the blonde boy._

_"Takashi!" The blonde boy greeted the newly arrived man. "Gomen ne, if I wasn't able to wait for you there, I just thought that it'll be great if I visited this park here…hmm, Takashi?"_

_The man looked at Haruhi with astonishing eyes and his lips were slightly parted._

_"Takashi?" Haruhi murmured his name. Then her eyes suddenly widened. "Takashi Morinozuka?"_

**..oOo..**

' it this all a dream? If it is, I don't want to wake up.' Mori just keep on staring Haruhi.

"Mori?" Haruhi whispered, her voice is failing her with the mixed emotions that she's feeling right now.

'Is that really Mori? Boy, he did change a lot.' Haruhi slowly clutched the piece of cloth near her heart.

'What is this I'm feeling right now? All I could hear is my heartbeat! This is not what I should be feeling right now! I should be even mad at him for leaving me behind! For abandoning me, when I needed him the most!'

"Haruhi. I-" Mori held out a hand to reach Haruhi. But it didn't reach her for Haruhi backed away from him.

"I should be going!" Haruhi stuttered and immediately left the place.

' I am such a coward! I can't even handle the things that he was about to say! I'm afraid! Definitely afraid of what he's going to say to me. I don't want to make another mistake. I don't want to get hurt anymore! '

**..oOo..**

"Takahashi?" Mitsukuni tugged Mori's shirt. "Who is she?"

Mori lowered down his hand. His face suddenly became pale.

"She. She's Haruhi."

Mori gulped.

"My girlfriend."

**..oOo..**

_Years ago. Junior High._

"_You're the best bestfriend I ever had!" Haruhi giggled and laid down the grassy field of their school. Beside her, Mori sat down._

"_You know why you're the best? You're the only one I can stand to be around. I can concentrate well; I can be anyone who I want to be when I'm around you. Our personality fits well. And most of all, you're always there when I needed you the most." Haruhi closed her eyes and savor the wind that lingers around them._

_Haruhi is fully aware of the difference between Mori and her when it comes to social status. Even if Mori never says a word about him being a member of a rich family, Haruhi knows that he is. She could feel it. She knows that Mori is scared to let her know about that fact because he's afraid that her attitude towards him might change. But Haruhi promised herself that she would not get mad or break their friendship for that fact. She liked him for who he is._

_Mori smiled. He's not the type of guy who shows his feelings to other. For him, just being with your special someone is enough. _

"_My mom and dad said we would go on a vacation tomorrow. Daddy even invited you to go with us! Isn't that great?!" Haruhi said._

_Mori layed down beside Haruhi and smiled. "Yes. That would be fun."_

_**_

_Mori zipped the last bag that he would bring for a trip with Haruhi and her family. This is his first time that he is going on a trip with her family. The first time in his life that he would feel he belonged to in a family. His father and mother have always been busy with their business. He doesn't blame them for it. He even encourages them to not worry about him. He said that he fully understands what they must do. Even if they're busy with their job, Mori knows that they love him. Even if they just see each other during dinners, they made sure that would have a fun night._

_Mori break his reminiscence and carried the two luggages that he packed. _

_The night before, he informed his parents about this trip and they willingly gave their approval to them._

_Mori went down the porch of their house and dumped his luggage on the back of their car. He was about to enter the car when their head caretaker called him._

"_Master Mori!" A middle aged woman hurriedly called him._

"_It's your mother. She had a car accident!"_

_Mori frozed. _

"_Which hospital?"_

"_Japan Red Cross Medical Center"_

"_Take me there" Mori said to his driver and went off._

_**_

"_Haruhi, where's Mori?" Haruhi's mother asked._

"_I don't know yet mom. He's not answering my calls. I send him a message and a voice mail saying that we would go ahead. I already gave him the address where we would go so he could follow us." Haruhi replied, disappointment is in her voice._

'_Geez. Where's that Mori? I guess he's still sleeping!'_

_Haruhi entered the back seat of the car that they rent for this occasion. Minutes after, her father started the engine and they went off._

_**_

'_Mori! Where are you?!' Haruhi suddenly felt very uncomfortable, like something's going to happen._

_Suddenly, a loud noise coming from somewhere ahead of them filled Haruhi's ears. Loud music and laughs, that's what she last heard before she says these words, "Dad! Look out."_

_CRASH!_

_._

_._

_

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Send in your reviews! I accept suggestions, comments and even rants! Gomen for the typos..if there are some…_


	12. Another Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi guys! I would just like to promote my other OHSHC fanfic entitled "Be Careful What You Wish For".

Here's the Synopsis:

_Haruhi has always been a D-Lister in her first 3 years in high school. Now that she's a senior, will she be able to find her way in in the infamous A-List Club? All of a sudden, her wishes started coming true. Her life changed little by little, of course with the help of her "Human Genie". But is this anonymous "Human Genie" really her ally? Or will things get worse with every granted wish?_

_

* * *

  
_

I hope you'll support it too!

That's all! Thank you!

BTW, I'm already plotting the next chapter of LHJ. So watch out for it! :)


	13. AN: Sorry :

April 13, 2011

Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I was so busy with my school work and I cannot find the time to update this anymore. Anyhow, I shall re-read this story again and I will try to remember the plot that I created. Hopefully I can continue this story again and give it an ending that it deserves! I can't just leave you guys in here concluding what happens next. So really wanted to update this as soon as I could. I want to thank you for all your support.

For the meantime, you may want to read my new story: Catch me! I'm falling for someone else.  
I hope you'll like it as much as you liked this story.

Thank you!


End file.
